Where I Belong
by Buffyann and LibertyBelle'S
Summary: [Mainly Ephramy]3 months after season 3 finale, Ephram's in London trying to live his life without his loves piano, family, amy. Amy, feeling lost as well, seeing life goes on... What will happen if he comes back... last 3 chapters posted...COMPLETED
1. Finding Your Way

---------

LibertyBelle'S and I (Buffyann) decided to wrote a fanfic together, considering how much we loved Everwood & Ephramy and how sad we were when they broke up.

Though this is an Ephramy Fanfiction, we didn't want to leave all the other storylines of season 3 behind so there's secondary plots about Bright & Hannah, Ephram & Andy, Ephram & Delia, Amy & Harold and Rose.

Here's the Beginning summary :

"Taking places a few months after season 3 finale, Ephram's in London wandering and trying to live his life without his loves - piano, Delia, Amy - and still struggling with his inner feelings. Amy, still in Everwood, feeling lost as well, trying to figure her life out, seeing life goes on for the people around her."

We're really devoted to this fanfiction and took the time necessary to make it what we really wanted it to be, trying to remains faithful of everwood's spirit. No need to tell you that it was hard but we're really proud of what came out and that the time we spend on it correcting and re-writing scenes wasn't wasted.

The plot story is already written but not all the actual chapters are for now. Here's the first 8 ones. There's 6 chapters that are close to be finished to stay tuned !

we will try to update as soon as we can.

We seriously hope you'll enjoy it and we're waiting for your reviews.

LibertyBelle'S & Buffyann

--------

**Chapter 1. Finding your way**

_Outside, Street, London_

Ephram was walking down the street, alone in his thought, not looking at anyone, just walking with no destination in mind. It's pretty much all that he's done for the past few weeks. It's been 4 month since he left everwood for europe. The first 3 months were pretty great but now, all the excitement was gone.

Starting a new life seemed the greatest idea, he didn't have to care about his dad or madison at all, all those bad stuff were far away and

he could finally concentrate on what he wanted to do without anyone trying to tell him what to do. Freedom was here.

Far away from his father, he finally decided what he wanted to do with his life. Part of it has to do with this guy he met on a bar 3 month ago while he was waitering. He smiled remembering this conversation :

_EPHRAM: What can i get you ?_

_TODD: What about your hands ?_

_EPHRAM: What ?_

_TODD:You have amazing hands, did you know that ?_

_EPHRAM: (feeling awkward) well, thanks, i gu-guess..._

_TODD: (looks at ephram and understand what's going on) No, I mean, are you a piano player ?_

_EPHRAM (feeling relieved the guy isn't hitting on him but confuses anyway) How... did you ...?_

_TODD: your imaginary playing on the counter kind of gave it away..._

_EPHRAM: (he didn't know he did that) oh...i don't know, i used to be but now... i don't know... i kind of give up_

_TODD: Why ?_

_EPHRAM: You wouldn't believe me if i told you...(pause) trust me. But it doesn't matter anymore._

_TODD: How can it not matter that you're giving up on something that seem to be inside you ?_

_EPHRAM: well, i don't know if i'm really into that fate thing, you know..._

_TODD: yeah, but, just look at you hands, they're obsiously meant to play piano or at least they like to play it..._

_EPHRAM: maybe but maybe they were meant to do some potery or woodcarft and i don't even know it, maybe they were just playing the piano because someone told them to many years ago and they really missed their own destiny which was potery..._

_TODD: I thought you weren't into that all fate and destiny things..._

_EPHRAM: (justifying himself), Listen, I don't know if music means anything to me anymore and... (realizing he's talking to a total stranger) why am i telling you this ? _

_TODD: I really don't know (pause) listen, do you love Jazz ?_

_EPHRAM: yeah_

_TODD: when are you finishing here ?_

_EPHRAM: in a couple of hours._

_TODD: Look, if you're interested, i'll come back in 2 hours and took you to that place i know. maybe you'll understand this better._

_EPHRAM:(think for a moment... well, this can't hurt) Ok, why not._

_TODD: ok, see you in 2 hours._

_The same night, they went to that jazz bar and talked about life while the band was playing. Ephram told Todd about his past year and how things got messed up (surprinsigly, it was really easy to tell an almost complete stranger about all his life)._

_Todd was listening carefully while ephram was trying to explain his reasons for coming here and why he ultimatly gave up on his dream to become a pianist. When Ephram finished his story, Todd looked at him for a few seconds and after a long silent, he showed ephram the trompet player and said :_

_TODD: See this guy. I know him since middle school. We were best friends. He wanted to work with kids and i wanted to be a gardener (ephram smiles) don't ask._

_Anyway, one day when we were 10, we were walking and ended up talking in front of this exact jazz bar. We didn't pay attention at the time but then we heard those mucisian rehearsing and we were both amazed and completly "attracted" to those guys and how much passion they gave into their music. Anyway, that day we both got home and decided to play music. I play piano and he plays trompet._

_EPHRAM: waouh, your story is really more enjoyable than mine. _

_TODD: no, that's not why i was telling you this._

_EPHRAM:Then why are you telling me this ?_

_TODD: You know what I think ? I think that once, you had the passion, you really had it. You were devoted to your piano and you were enjoying playing. But then, somewhere down the road, you lost yourself. I think you actually forgot what it's like to actually PLAY, to let the music flow through your veins and to really feel...That's why when all this shit happened, you've been able to give up so easily._

_Why did you lost yourself ? I don't know. Maybe you were so busy working your ass off to get into this school and working on your technique that you forgot why you were doing it. I don't know._

_But the point is, now, you need to listen to what your heart is saying and find this passion again. Because it's there. I know it. I see the way you looked at those guys playing. and I see the same passion that brought me to music when i looked at those guys for the first time._

_Music still means something to you, you know it... just accept it._

_Now think about this, shut up and enjoy the band._

_(Ephram smiles, really thinking about what todd said)_

After that night, Ephram and todd spend a lot of time together. Todd got him a job at the jazz bar and they talked a lot. Two weeks after, when he was alone in the bar cleaning, he decided he was ready to know... he sat on the piano and start playing. 2 Hours later, todd came in, ephram was still playing and todd smiled and said "man, i knew it !"

Ephram smiled. Maybe todd was right, maybe he gave up too easily, maybe he wanted to put everything else behind him uncluding piano or maybe it was being away from all those problems that gives him the ability to play again but that didn't matter anymore.

He was there, playing and actually loving it and it was so good to feel like this again. He couldn't believe Todd understood him so well only knowing him for so little time. In a way, he reminded him of Amy and how they were so close when they first met exept that todd was 26, brown haired and...a guy.

Since that day, he's been playing a lot with Todd on the bar in "closed hours".

Playing with todd and starting this new life in London was really amazing and exciting. Ephram loved it at first. But now, he began to feel he misses something. He was trying to figure out how to get this feeling away. He was spending hours wandering in the city, looking at people living their life.

Today was no different, he was feeling gloomy and didn't know what to do. He saw this little girl playing on the corner and thought about Delia. Her birthday was in a week.

No matter how much he tried to put all those his family behind him, he knew Delia was sad and she missed him. They talked many times by emails but that wasn't enough. he knew that but couldn't even think about the possibility to see Andy again.

He has thought many times of coming back to Everwood. He knew he didn't feel home in London but couldn't imagine bumping into andy and having to deal with him.

But He missed Delia and his friends...and... her. He missed Her. Ephram put his hands in his pockets and an idea came to his mind. He walked faster, determined to do it, Got to a pay phone, dial the number and wait...

(VOICE) : Hello ?

EPHRAM : ... (Ephram froze, he couldn't say anything. words just didn't came out...)

(VOICE) : Hello ... Hello ?(realizing who it is...could this be ?)Ephram ?

EPHRAM stared at the phone, unable to say a word. He didn't know why exactly. Just then, It started to rain so after an hesitation, Ephram hang up and walked home under the rain definetly, crushed and sad that he was unable to do anything so far away from Everwood.


	2. Moving On

**Chapter 2 – Moving On**

Amy hung up the phone. She was sad. She knew it was Ephram who just called but couldn't believe he didn't say anything. At first, they wrote each others a lot of emails but then, it becames less and less often and now, it has been a week since she has last heard of him. She didn't know who's fault it was but their relationship was fading away... maybe because an email relationship couldn't replace a real connexion or maybe because they never talked about what really matters. Amy didn't even tell him she wasn't in Princeton, keeping avoiding the subject. And Ephram was so vague when he talked about his life in London. Ephram never called and didn't tell her why... maybe they were both too scared to pick up the phone and really talk but this time, she knew it was him. But why didn't he say anything ?

Sitting on her bed, Amy realized she was there again, feeling exactly like after he left like those 4 months didn't happened. She looked at a picture of them from last summer in New york and smiled remembering thoses happy times.

Her phone rang again at this exact moment, she jumped out of the bed to pick up :

AMY : Hello ?

HANNAH: Thank god you're here !

AMY: (disappointed a little): ... oh, hannah... Hi...

HANNAH (ironicly) : Amy, it's not like I can't actually hear you being disappointed…

AMY: I'm sorry hannah, i was kind of sleeping

HANNAH: huh, it's 2PM whatever... i need to ask you something ?

AMY: sure, what's up ?

HANNAH: it's your brother

AMY(sarcastically): surprising...(sighs) what did he do this time ?

HANNAH: Can you believe he actually asked me what kind of underpants I was wearing so he could picture it in his head for future enjoyment ?

(AMY laugh)

HANNAH: That's not funny ! what kind of guy ask you that ?

AMY: ... the bright kind ...

HANNAH: yeah, sometimes, i don't even know why I'm dating him

AMY: I don't know…maybe because you're so in LOVE with him (pause) forget about that, it's just Bright, you know how he is sometimes, just ignore this !

HANNAH: yeah, i guess you're right, i'm making a big deal of this...

AMY: that's the positive attitude I'm talking about !

HANNAH: yeah, so how are you anyway? you wanna do something tonight ?

AMY: I don't know, maybe, i'll see if my mother needs me

HANNAH: okay, just call me ok ?

AMY: yeah, okay, bye hannah

HANNAH: bye

When she hung up, Amy smiled thinking about the happy bright/hannah couple. She was really happy for them. She looked at the picture of ephram and her again, smiled a little and them put it in a drawer. It was time to move on, she knew it. Ephram was gone. He probably moved on to a new life and she couldn't hold on to him anymore.

She went to her desk and opened the enveloppe she recieved the day before. It was an brochure and inscription file from Colorado A & M.

At first, deciding to drop college for a year to take care of her mum was a great idea, she felt comfortable with it. But now, after a few month, she was having second thought. Her mum was feeling better and the post op chimo was successfull. Amy just felt she wasn't that needed anymore. She had thought for a second about finally going to princeton for the second semester but she had realized she just couldn't do it. She couldn't bare the idea of being so far away from her family, her mom but she couldn't just postpone her life forever.

She has discussed it with her father and he agreed with her. He always thought she had to go but he wanted it to be her choice. She didn't mention she was not talking about princeton but Colorado A & M.

A & M was only half an hour away from Everwood. Maybe, that was the best for her right now. Maybe it was the only way for her to move on with her life and stop feeling lonely and lost.

Feeling a lot better at this perspective, she got up and went grocery shopping for her mom.


	3. A Void in my Heart

**Chapter 3 - A Void in my Heart **

When Ephram woke up the next morning, after a night of thinking, he wasn't surprised his mood was the same as the day before. No matter how much he tried to find awswers to his questions, he couldn't find something satifying.

When he got into the jazz bar to meet Todd, his mind was still off. A fact that Todd noticed immediatly.

TODD: What's up with you today ?

EPHRAM: No, I'm fine, I just... no, nevermind. let's play.

TODD: no,no,no, you know as well as I do that you can't play if you're a wreck. If you can't play, I waste my time and my time's precious, man. Not that I don't enjoy your company. So tell me what's on your mind. The sooner we solve your problems, The sooner I can make fun of you... (Ephram smiles)... come on, tell me !

EPHRAM: It's not a problem really... lately, I just feel kinda…lost. I don't know why.

TODD : why ?

EPHRAM: I just told you i don't know.

TODD: I know. But that's not really true, is it ? (ephram nods) So why ?

EPHRAM: well, I'm thinking about coming back to Everwood (pause) but I'm not sure i can handle being in the same town as my father.

TODD: So why do you want to go back ?

(Ephram looks at Todd)

TODD: okay, is this about this amy girl ? (pause) you miss her?

EPHRAM: (hesitate for a second) kind of, yeah. But it's not just about her. It's a general state. I just don't feel home here, no offense.

TODD: not taken.

EPHRAM: It's just that... I can't stay here forever, you know. Living in my little bubble.

TODD: but i like the bubble, the bubble is always fun.

EPHRAM: (smiles) no, seriously. What am i gonna do here ? Just play in this bar forever until people get bored with me ?

TODD: it works for me.

EPHRAM: yeah, i know. It's just... i don't feel it's my place to be. There's something missing. I don't know exaclty what that is.

TODD: well, there's been some hints that it's actually a cute blonde girl...

EPHRAM: (smiles) You know, some people do have other interests besides girls… and by the way, she's more than cute.

TODD: (smiling but making fun of ephram) yeah, I'm sure. (more serious) Listen. Just listen to what your heart has to say. If it tells you to go back, just go back and see what happens. It worked for the piano. And if that doesn't work, it doesn't and you can come back right here. I still have some stuff to show you.

EPHRAM: yeah, i guess you're right. (Ephram thinks)

TODD: so are we gonna play or what ?

(Ephram gets out of his thought, smiles and go the piano) he'll have time to figure things out later.

_A few days later, Heathrow Airport._

Todd and ephram are walking in the airport, looking for the check-in hall.

TODD: so that was a quick decision...

EPHRAM: kind of. Like you said. I already knew what i wanted. I think it's time for me to face my life, you know...(they smile) thanks for driving me here anyway.

TODD: please, you probably would be lost by now if I wasn't there

(They arrived at the door and Ephram checked-in)

TODD : So, if anything's weird or wrong, you know you can come back here. Now, you actually have a friend here... man, you're really not a people person... 4 months, only one friend !

EPHRAM: (smiles) tell me about it : In everwood, 3 in 3 years...that's not too bad so I guess I've improved.

TODD: (laugh) yeah, you're right ! So... i guess good luck

EPHRAM: yeah, thanks... and thanks again for, you know...everything

TODD: no problem.

EPHRAM: So you know, maybe i'll see you in an USA tour or something...

TODD : yeah, right... bye ephram

EPHRAM: bye (they hugged like boys do and Todd left)

When ephram sat on the plane, he was a little stressful and anxious and scared. But somehow, he knew, in his heart, he was making the right choice...he took a deep breath and realized he was actually happy to come back to Everwood, a feeling he never thought he could feel again when he left 4 months ago...


	4. Surprise

**Chapter 4: Surprise**

_Bright's appartement. He's on the phone with Hannah in the lounge._

BRIGHT: come on, history sucks anyway. You're only seventeen, and you know more about civil war than I do and that I ever will by the way.

HANNAH (on the phone): tell me, which part should reassure me?

BRIGHT: shut up. Come on I haven't seen you since forever.

HANNAH: what are you talking about? You saw me yesterday at school.

BRIGHT: yeah at school. I haven't done all the thing I wanted to do.

HANNAH: like?

BRIGHT: just see you, hold you -

HANNAH: oh you're sweet –

BRIGHT: -and make out.

HANNAH: Bright! You old perv.

BRIGHT: just kidding. So tonight? 8.30?

(Knock on the door.)

BRIGHT: hold on, someone's on the door. (he walks to the door while talking to Hannah) so what do you think?

HANNAH: no I really can't. I got this paper to do and all this lectures to study and-

BRIGHT: boring. (he opens the door and realise that Ephram is the one who knocked, that Ephram is actually here. He's totally shocked and without purpose he hung up the phone. He just stays there, staring at Ephram shockingly and stupidly.)

EPHRAM: so did I found the only thing that made you speechless ?

BRIGHT: shut up!

EPHRAM: you shut up.

(They laugh and hug manly. Bright's really excited and Ephram is more tired than anything, but really glad to see his buddy)

BRIGHT: so tell me. What are you doing here, dude? How was Europe? How were the European girls? Blonde? Brunette? Both? Have you seen Kylie Minogue in London?

E(laughing): look after 18 hours on a plane, I'm kinda over dead right now.

BRIGHT: I get it and you know what, doesn't matter. You're here. It's great dude.

EPHRAM: Speaking of. I kinda came here to see if your offer still on, you know, roommate?

BRIGHT: Absolutely You know, my place's yours, bro! But there's a little hitch, for the moment, your future room's kinda my private gym with my machine and heights but I got a mattress somewhere so if you don't mind.

EPHRAM: don't worry. I've seen worse, believe me. So still in ECC?

BRIGHT: if you can believe it!

EPHRAM: I'm trying to get used to this new Bright!

BRIGHT: I can't believe you're actually here, I mean everwood…How come you didn't tell me you were coming?

EPHRAM: That's kind of the whole point of a surprise...

BRIGHT: right. So how long you're gonna stay? You're staying for good right?

EPHRAM: think so. Not sure though.

BRIGHT: you know what, doesn't matter. It's good to have you back.

EPHRAM: yeah I know…

BRIGHT: Dude, you're gonna have to tell me everything…let's hang out tonight ok? I was supposed to see Hannah tonight but you could actually invite me at MJ's…

EPHRAM: I can't believe I actually missed you?

BRIGHT: I know, I'm so missable…look, first of all there's something I gotta tell you, something you might wanna know, you know... about…

(The door opens. Amy comes in with a bunch of clothes, not noticing Ephram at first.)

AMY: I'm not your slave-ass, old jerk. I swear this is the last time I wash, fold and bring your stinky clothes

BRIGHT: that!


	5. Do you feel awkwardness ?

**Chapter 5: Do you feel awkwardness ? **

(Amy raises her eyes and finally notices Ephram. She stays in a complete shock. Ephram, shocked as well, stands there for a moment, not knowing what to say or even think. For a long minute, no one dare to speak)

BRIGHT: talking about tension…

AMY(having her senses back): um- hey Ephram. (Trying to hide her surprise, and pretending to be at ease) what are you doing here? You- you're back?

BRIGHT: he just arrived like 10 minutes ago.

(she looks at bright, then at Ephram, still silent and nods to give herself a constancy)

AMY: cool.

(silence again. No one knows what to say, the tension is pretty obvious.)

BRIGHT(staring at them and finally deciding to escape, wanting to leave them alone for a moment): well, I have to call Hannah 'cause I kinda hung up at her, she's gonna blow off at me and believe me, you don't wanna see it (Ephram and Amy just gaze at him.) okay.

(He leaves. For a few seconds, Ephram and Amy, both still overwhelmed, couldn't have said anything. They just stand here, avoiding eye contact. Complete silent from them. They could hear a "it's truly not my fault hon, look, stop - drama, drama, drama, when you'll know – what? Stop yelling at me, okay? (soften) Okay, sorry-")

(They both looking at the door closed and laughs, relieving a little bit the awkward tension of the situation)

EPHRAM: I'm glad to see you.

AMY: yeah me too.

(Silence, full of emotions, they look intensively at each other, unable to speak. Finally they smile at each other, relieving completely the tension. Amy comes near Ephram and not thinking anymore, not analysing anymore, she hugs him, closing her eyes and deeply breathing. At first, he's a little bit surprised but he hugs her back, holding her tight. They smile, eyes still closed, savouring this moment. Bright starts to come in but sees them, he steps back and smiles. He decides to let them having their moment. Back to Ephram and Amy, breaking the hug)

EPHRAM: so what are you doing here? It's the break or what?

AMY: The break?

EPHRAM: Princeton break. You know Princeton

AMY: Actually, I'm not in Princeton. I stayed here, in everwood, for my mom.

EPHRAM(surprised): o-ok, it's good. I mean is it?

AMY(smiling): yeah it is. What about you? How was Europe?

EPHRAM: intense.

AMY: oh it's good. I mean is it?

(They laugh)

AMY: I mean how you feel?

EPHRAM: things are pretty clear for me now, I kinda moved on with the past.

AMY: so what are you gonna do? I mean, did you think about where you're gonna crash, what you're gonna do, what you wanna do –

(Bright comes in, interrupting)

BRIGHT: hey take it easy, crazy girl, my boy just got home. (he sighs) Hannah and me broke up for the sixteenth time this week.

EPHRAM: Hannah and I.

BRIGHT: you broke up with Hannah too?

AMY(laughing): dumb-ass.

BRIGHT: anyway, she wants to see all of you tonight, (bitter) rejecting my offer of a romantic night at the drive-in.

(They laugh)

BRIGHT: so what do you guys think? You're it?

EPHRAM: yeah sure.

BRIGHT: you know what, it's so good to see you both here, all of us together. It's like the old days… (He comes and put his arms on both E and A. E and A look at each other then at Bright) Anyways, guys, I'm starving!

EPHRAM: you know you're gonna eat in like 2 hours your dinner.

BRIGHT: yeah but in that case, I'd only have 4 meals today. Anyway you coming, lil sis?

AMY: no I just stopped by to bring his disgusting clothes, I gotta go actually

EPHRAM: oh yeah. But, you know, it's not for right now, we could meet later, I actually gotta get some stuffs first, do my thing.(to Bright) By the way, can you lend me your car?

BRIGHT: I can even lend you my body!

(EPHRAM looks at him disgusted)

BRIGHT: I mean I can give you a ride.

EPHRAM: I prefer but no thanks. I kinda have to do this alone, you know.

BRIGHT: got it dude, don't worry. (to Amy) What about you? You coming?

AMY(thinking a moment): I don't know. Mom's-

BRIGHT: Mom's fine. Come on, we have a tough time of hard catching up ahead us.

AMY (hesitating, but after meeting EPRHAM's eyes, finally deciding): okay, I'll go.

(Silence.)

BRIGHT: well, by the way (pointing A) thanks for my clothes, slave-ass.

AMY(hitting him): jerk!

BRIGHT: This is so great (he starts going to the lounge smiling and talking alone for a moment)

AMY: Ephram? (He turns back, she smiles) I'm glad you back.

EPHRAM(smiles): yeah me too.

BRIGHT(leaned on the wall in a Bright way): Anyways guys, you're gonna see each other like- tonight?

EPHRAM: Yeah sure.

(Ephram and Amy smile, relieved and ultimately happy. Bright looks at them from the lounge, smiling. He throws the car's key and Ephram got it. They smile and he leaves and closes the door behind him. Ephram stands for a moment looking at the door, thinking about what happened. Back to Amy and Bright.)

BRIGHT(smiling): I think things are going to be better than good.

(He suddenly takes Amy out of his thought, still looking at the door too)

AMY: what-what are you talking about?

BRIGHT: Amy, I saw the hug. Feeling okay ?

AMY: as usual.

BRIGHT: you mean broody and nerve wrecking?

EPHRAM: I'm fine. Why?

BRIGHT: I don't know, the love of your life suddenly comes back to town, that's a pretty good reason to feel weird…

AMY: I don't know. I'm glad he's back but-

BRIGHT: but what?

AMY: I don't see him as a lover anymore. I mean, he's more a friend to me than the love of my life right now.

BRIGHT: what are you talking about? I mean I saw how you were when you guys were together, it was pretty confused.

AMY: it wasn't confused, it was (pause) awkward.

BRIGHT: it was awkward, and confused, and emotional and intense and-

AMY: I think I got it, Bright. Look, he's back, I'm happy and you're happy too. But I'm not asking you if you're in love with him.

BRIGHT: I'm not the one who were all over crazy about the guy for like a year and crying my ass when he-

AMY: Bright!

BRIGHT: plus he's not my type. I'd be more into the Smallville guy.

AMY: you like bald guy?

BRIGHT: not this one, the superman one!

AMY(laughing): does Hannah know you're into pretty tall dark haired green eyed muscular guy?

BRIGHT: stop it. Look, you can change the subject all you want and laugh at it but I'm pretty sure you're lying to me and worse, you're lying to yourself as well. But I don't care, I'm in a long term relationship with a girl I'm in love with for once and I won't blow it away by involving myself into all this mess.

AMY: you broke up, remember.

BRIGHT: you're right. But I'm gonna work this out. Speaking of, I'm gonna go see her and make her apologise.

AMY: you mean, you're gonna go and crawl your ass at her feet and beg her to take you back.

BRIGHT: yeah. How do you know? (She gave him a look) What? Did she tell you?

AMY: don't tell her I say it.

BRIGHT: you bet I will!

(She literary cracks up)

BRIGHT: you know what, I'm gonna go clear this out right now. You can stay if you want-

AMY: no it's alright.

BRIGHT: no really, because there's some tidy to do so-

AMY: in that case, definitely not! I have to grab some medicine for mom anyway.

BRIGHT: ok, I'll stop by to see her again later. Hannah will be at home?

AMY: think so.

BRIGHT: so it's set, I'll pick you guys up later. So now get out of here.

AMY: What, you said I could stay.

BRIGHT: only if you tidy but you're useless to me. I gotta make some room for our boy for tonight.

(Amy starts to leave and closes the door. Instead of walking towards the car, she just stands there, in front of the door, just realising what happened. Ephram's back in everwood, and she doesn't know how to take it. She's sincerely happy, but now he's back, she has to think about it)


	6. Ice Cream and Respect

**Chapter 6 : Ice Cream and Respect**

_Outside Everwood Middle School, we hear the school bell rangs_

Ephram was waiting outside, in front of the school bus. He was watching all the kids getting out of the school. He looked everywhere around so that He won't miss Delia. He missed her a lot more than he could have imagined. Afterall, She was the only family he really has. They wrote to each other while he was gone, they didn't talked on the phone because he couldn't imagine talking to Andy if he'd eventually pick up the phone.

Finally, Delia came out. She was walking toward him but was too busy talking to Britney to really see him. She has grown a lot in the past months. With her little blue dress, Ephram noticed she looked a lot like Julia. In his head, he could actually picture what kind of women she would become.

And then, She saw him.

DELIA (running and jumping into his arms): EPHRAM !

(They hug. You can see they were both really happy to see each other.

Finally, ephram breaks the hug)

EPHRAM : Hey...please, you're breaking my bones...

DELIA : sorry. So you're back?

EPHRAM: didn't want to miss your birthday !

(DELIA smiles, really happy to see her brother.)

EPHRAM: So, I was thinking, if you don't have some big Lindsay Lohan marathon planned, we could actually do something together today...

DELIA (hesitating): what kind of thing ?

EPHRAM(he didn't really think this through, let's find something): well, i was thinking...big Ice Cream at Mama Joy's ?

DELIA (not convinced): Ice Cream ? in October ?

EPHRAM: Well, it's your birthday, let's go crazy .

DELIA (smiles and as they walked towards the car): okay ! I want a chocolate ice cream with all those toppings 'you don't know which one to pick because there's too much' , a donut, a soda and maybe some pankakes...

(EPHRAM laughs)

_Later, Mama Joy's_

(Delia is finishing her ice cream. You can see she's full and had a hard time finishing. Ephram is looking at her, enjoying his time with her. He then takes a little present from his bag and hold it out to Delia)

EPHRAM: Here, Happy Birthday !

DELIA (taking the present): Cool !

(She unwrap the present really quickly and see it's a snowing ball with london monuments in it.)

DELIA: Thank you

(then she looks at him like she's waiting for Ephram to confess something. Ephram looks confused)

EPHRAM: what ? you don't like it ?

DELIA: no, but maybe you should have bought me something you COULD'NT get from the airport gift shop...it would have been less of a last minute gift... (she smiles)

EPHRAM (embarrassed): Okay, okay, i'm sorry… you forgive me ?

DELIA (thinking): well, you got a lot of extra points with the Ice Cream...

EPHRAM (smiling): And I came back on you birthday...

(DELIA smiles. He's totally forggiven)

DELIA: I'm happy you're back

EPHRAM: me too

DELIA: you know Dad's gonna totally freak out! He can't shut up, wondering all the time where you were, asking me all the time if I knew what you were up to. I'm telling you, he's even crazier than before!

(She smiles. Ephram tries to smile but you can see that Delia mentionning Andy changed his mood.

Delia looks like she understand what's going on)

EPHRAM: Look Delia, I'm not going home.

DELIA: what do you mean 'you're not going home'

EPHRAM: I'm not gonna go back live with you (Delia is crushed) i'm sorry, i'm actually living with Bright right now.

(DELIA think for a minute)

DELIA (lecturing her brother): You're aware Everwood is smaller than New York...You're gonna bump into him eventually...

EPHRAM (facing the fact): I know

Ephram looks outside trying to forget about that then

DELIA : ...so Ethan asked me to go with him on this Everwood festival... you know, and Britney said that Courtney said that Tommy heard Ethan said I was the perfect girlfirend because i like sports and all ?

(Ephram smiles and listens to his sister talking about her life)

_Bright's car, Ephram is stopping in front of Nina's_

(Delia open her door)

DELIA : Thanks for the party Ephram...and for the cheesy gift (smiles) I had a great time.

EPHRAM: and you know you can come see me anytime you want ? I'm sure Bright would like to see you. And he always have a wise ice-cream collection...

(She smiled and gets out of the car)

DELIA: okay. (waving her hand) bye Ephram.

(Ephram looked at her going in Nina's and then looked at what was once his home. After a moment, he drived off to Bright's place)

_Bright's Appartment_

Ephram is walking towards the door when Bright comes outside.

BRIGHT : Finally ! Man, Where were you ?

EPHRAM: Sorry, lost track of time...

BRIGHT : We gotta go now ! I don't wanna be late and hear Hannah complaining about women and respect, blablabla, that's exhausting to actually fake to be interested in something i'll probably forget 2 minutes later...

EPHRAM (smiling): Ok, let's go.


	7. Like old dayswell, almost

**Chapter 7: Like old days...well, almost **

_MJ, they're sitting all the three together at a table. They're laughing_

AMY: that's not true!

BRIGHT: what- that's true! You were all over crazy about that. I remember I was there. The last prom you went? You were all pissy and desperate because he didn't get all the hints you were giving him. That was pretty pathetic!

AMY: don't remember. Anyways, I DO remember the last prom YOU were all pissy because Hannah went with this Topher guy!

BRIGHT: totally different.

EPHRAM: I don't think so. You were all into her and you were all pissy each time you thought about them. I remember I was there.

(EPHRAM and AMY laughs.)

BRIGHT: anyways guys. It's good to have you back. Just the three of us, all friends, all happy.

HANNAH: what about me?

BRIGHT: well you're not my friend, but my girlfriend - difference.

EPHRAM: Speaking of, where were you? I haven't seen you a lot actually.

BRIGHT: instead of fleeing the country, she does attend to her courses.

(EPHRAM gave a reproach look at Bright, jokingly)

EPHRAM: funny Bright.

HANNAH: so tell us everything. In your spiritual quest, have you found your chakra?

EPHRAM(laughing): my chakra?

HANNAH: you elope the country to seek the ultimate achievement of your identity quest.

(Everybody's looking at her, not understanding a word she said)

HANNAH: it's like you went for a quest or something, and you found your Guru, Obi Wan Kenobi

BRIGHT (putting his arm on Hannah's shoulder): it's okay honey, we love you anyway. (She hits him and E and A laugh) aoh! You are a very violent person, you know that.

(E and A look at each other, remembering. They don't speak, they don't have to, they know exactly that they think about the same thing. They avoid eye contact after that. H and B notice it.)

BRIGHT (wanting to break the moment): so where's my banana split? I mean, (louder) someone starving over here.

HANNAH(lower): you realise you ate your burger, your chips, my chips, Amy's half burger and Ephram's hot dog. And you're starving!

BRIGHT: if I don't have my dessert, I'm not full. Honey, it's been 3 months, you should know now.

EPHRAM(To Hannah): You know, I'm his friends and sometimes I just don't get him, don't worry.

AMY: tell me about it, I'm his sister and I don't get him all the time.

(They all laugh)

AMY: oh by the way, you know, _Gone with the Wind_'s gonna be the last movie they show before the renovation, which is quite exceptional considering that this was the first movie they showed. It's on Thursday, so guys you wanna come?

EPHRAM: kinda crazy girl in love with a rich older guy? Not my thing but I'm on.

HANNAH: What? The best couple of all time. My favorite movie. I'm on (Pause in which she thinks, disappointed) but I can't, I gotta help Nina for the restaurant with Bright.

BRIGHT: what?

HANNAH: Thursday night, remember?

BRIGHT: dammit, completely forgot. By the way, remind me why am I working like a slave-ass for free?

HANNAH: because it's a subversive way to spend the night with your girlfriend without being beaten by Nina.

BRIGHT: right. (They kiss)

AMY: so it's down the tub for _Gone with the Wind_.

HANNAH: you know, you can go without us considering the fact that you totally worship the book, the movie, the couple, the-

AMY: I think I got it, thanks Hannah. But you know it's pretty pathetic to go to see a movie like that all alone.

EPHRAM: what about me? The last time I checked I'm still here.

BRIGHT: yeah, you can go just the two of you. And Friday night we could rent "The ring 2".

HANNAH: I already told you no for this film, the girl in the beginning kinda creeps me out, the blonde one.

BRIGHT: they're all blonde. You mean the one who watch the boy die?...

(they keep talking just the two of them and in the meantime E and A look at them.)

EPHRAM: so Thursday night, right?

AMY: I don't know if it's such a good idea, plus you're not really into that kind of movie.

EPHRAM: what? Rhett, Scarlet,Tara? Can't miss it!

AMY: I mean I don't know, it might be all a little weird, don't you think?

EPHRAM: What do you mean?

AMY: I mean (long pause on which she tries to explain but surrender) never mind. Thursday night.

EPHRAM: so see you at 8 o'clock.

Amy: for _Gone with the wind_? 8. 9. 7:30

(They laugh)

BRIGHT: so it's set. While you guys will be at the cinema, I'll be moving my ass cleaning all the dirt on a bench and scratch the chew gum under the table. I mean great.

AMY: Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.

(they laugh)

_Later, outside of Sal's. Bright has his arm around Hannah_

BRIGHT: so that was a good night.

HANNAH: better than if we'd be only the 2 of us, don't you think?

BRIGHT: definitely not!

HANNAH: you! (She hits him and bright kisses her instead. EPHRAM and AMY just stand there, looking at them, a little bit ill at ease. Silence)

EPHRAM: so I guess this is a goodbye. I call you.

AMY: or I call you, I mean-

BRIGHT: why nobody calls me? Anyways guys, you're gonna see each other like tomorrow? It's not a farewell.

EPHRAM (to Amy): Yeah sure.

(Bright and Hannah kiss a last time before the girls leave and Bright and Ephram walk to the car)

EPHRAM: so things are going good between you two.

BRIGHT: yeah, pretty good. I mean she gets me and I kinda get her sometime, which is a good beginning for me. And I kinda feel what you felt when you were Amy last year, you know and I remember how I used to make fun of you, being her bitch and all of that. Well now I'm Hannah's bitch.

EPHRAM(laughing): it's great. You seem happy.

BRIGHT: well I am.

(Suddenly, coming out of nowhere or maybe too absorbed by their conversation, Andy, shocked to see E here, stands right in front of them)

ANDY: Ephram?

EPHRAM: Dad.

ANDY(happy): you're back?

EPHRAM: yeah, seems like it.

ANDY: Since when? where are you staying?

EPHRAM: none of this is your business

BRIGHT: listen, maybe i should leave you two...

EPHRAM: no, it's okay, we're going anyway.

(And they leave, letting Andy on the street by himself, really upset.)

BRIGHT: you okay?

EPHRAM: yeah.

BRIGHT: you don't wanna talk about it I guess.

EPHRAM: not really.

BRIGHT: it's okay, no worry dude. (They walk near a bunch of blonde girls who apparently hitting on Bright.) Did you see these girls, they were totally checking me out! But I totally gave them the "I'm taken" signal.

EPHRAM(laughing): you're nuts, you know that?

BRIGHT: dude, it's an attitude. When a girl hits on me, I give her the "sorry honey, I'm in a serious relationship right now, I'm not even looking" look, you know. Respect for Hannah.

EPHRAM: and what does my look mean?

BRIGHT: "don't even try, I'm gay."

(they laughs as they're walking towards the car)


	8. Food inspire me

**Chapter 8 : Food inspire me**

_Bright's Place, the next morning_

(Bright is eating breakfast when someone comes in rather suddenly. Bright jumps and spill some milk on his TShirt)

BRIGHT: Oh man, you scarred the crap out of me... Now, I have cereals all over me

EPHRAM: Sorry...

BRIGHT (he goes to his room and comes back with a new Tshirt): What were you doing out at (looking at his watch and giving Ephram a look) 7 AM ?

EPHRAM: You know, it's 1 PM in London right now...Plus I needed to get some air... couldn't really sleep last night and watching the ceiling in a totally empty room didn't help... and there were no chance of bumping into my dad so early in the morning...

BRIGHT:You're still upset about that ?

EPHRAM: I'm not upset. It's just that I-I-I wasn't expecting to see him on the first day i'd come back. It kind of took me by surprise, you know.

BRIGHT: You know, there's no chance you could actually avoid the guy, this is Everwood… You're gonna have to face him at one point... Plus, that could give you the opportunity to have more than an old mattress in your room... you could actually get your stuff back.

EPHRAM: yeah… you're right (thinking about this)

BRIGHT:Anyway, man, i gotta go to ECC, i'll be back tonight, we could go somewhere and have fun.

EPHRAM: sure.

BRIGHT: cool. See you tonight.

(He leaves)

_Bright's place, the same day, Noon_

Ephram is zapping through the Tv, but there's nothing on. He goes to the Kitchen to eat something but there's nothing in the fridge except peanut butter and 1 coke. He closes the fridge and decide to go shopping. Afterall, He still got a lot of London money he earned from playing with Todd.

_In the grocery store, Ephram and Amy are talking while picking up some food._

AMY: thanks for calling me, by the way.

EPHRAM: you're welcome. And who said buying orange juice, chicken and milk wasn't fun?

AMY: Thanks anyway. It's good to get out of the house sometime.

EPHRAM: what do you mean?

AMY: I mean (pause), I'm glad to be with my mom and take care of her, I don't regret anything, but all day long, I'm in the house, tidying, doing Bright's washing, cooking, washing the dishes, folding the clothes and when I do all these thing, it kinda reminds me that everybody's doing their thing, making their way to their future life, and me, I'm just playing the housewife...without the husband.

EPHRAM: Amy, I know this is not exactly what you thought you're gonna do this year, but you take care of your family, sacrificing your life, doing all these things without saying a word. It's important what you're doing, I know you know it, but you have to remind yourself why you're doing all of this instead of thinking of what you would do if you left. And you know, the life you imagined is still here, you can fulfil it later.

(Amy just looks at him, thinking that EPHRAM still know what to say to make her feel better.)

EPHRAM: well, I'm not talking about Bright's washing.

(They laugh)

AMY: So, you figured a plan out now that you're staying for good here?

EPHRAM: not really. I mean, I got the fondness of the piano back in my body which is good so I guess I'll do my thing with that. I don't have much choice, since I suck in all of the fields.

(AMY laughs)

AMY: you didn't need to be 8000 miles away from here to realise what you already know, and what everyone in everwood could tell you. You could have found it here, no need to go to the moon to learn something you already know in your heart.

EPHRAM: I know, but, sometime, when you're away from everything, from everybody, you realise what really matters (pause in which he gives her a look full of meaning but she doesn't notice it) like real American meal…(taking a box) tacos !

(they laughs.)

AMY: I missed you Ephram.

EPHRAM: I missed you too.

(They smile to each other and goes on with their shopping)

--------

_Please review !_


	9. Putting some shelves on

**Chapitre 9 : Putting some shelves on**

_Abbott's house_

Amy's eating her breakfast in the kitchen. H comes in.)

HAROLD: good morning, honey.

AMY: hi dad.

HAROLD: you've been up?

AMY: yeah, I have to meet Bright and Ephram.

HAROLD: oh. So Ephram decided to stay?

AMY: yeah.

HAROLD: it's great. And how are things going?

AMY: it's going pretty good I think. He lives with Bright and I think he's gonna stay there. He doesn't really know what he wanna do but he's okay, I guess.

HAROLD: I meant how things are going for you. I know it was tough letting him go but at least you haven't had to think about what you really want from him since you know he was gonna go. But now, he's staying for good and you might be confused.

AMY: dad, I'm okay. I know everything comes ahead right now, him staying, mom, I don't wanna think about that stuff, I just wanna help him, you know. He's my friend. I just give him a hand, you know. It's no big deal, we're not into the kinda dating thing right now, we're not even thinking about that. I know we used to be together but we used to be friends too- I just help him to figure things out.

HAROLD: Amy. Look, I'm just saying you might be overwhelmed, the boy you were dating and loved comes back to town for good, and now that he's back, it may be worst-

AMY: I know dad, I told you I'm fine. (looks at the clock) you know I better have to go, I'm gonna be late. (She starts leaving, but turns back and kiss her dad on the cheek.) Thanks dad.

(She leaves the kitchen as Harold looks at her, getting what's going on, feeling anxious that her daughter might get hurt again)

_The Brown's House, noon_

Ephram's in front of the house, contemplating whether to go in or not. Finally, after thinking about all the different scenarios that could happen, he decided to go and knock.

(knock, knock)

Dr. Brown opens the door still yelling at Delia upstairs.

ANDY : No, Delia, i'm telling you I did it exactly by the book this time, I promise you the chicken won't taste like bad sushi ! (he turns to the visitor and you can see he's more than surprised to see Ephram standing there)...Ephram ? ... Hi ...

(This is awkward) Come in...

(Ephram comes in and look at the place like he's never been there in years and wants to see if something changed...but, really, he's just trying to avoid eye-contact with Andy)

ANDY (shocked but happy to see his son): We were about to eat... do you want something ? I don't know if it's gonna be any good, you know how good I am at cooking (he smiles) or I could just order something... (still smiling and try to make ephram say something)

EPHRAM (cold): Well, Actually, I only came to get some of my stuff.

(ANDY lose his happy face 'Oh, this is why he's here')

EPHRAM: And I was also wondering if I could get my car back too. I assumed it's not any use to you and it's kind of hard to go anywhere in this town without a car.

ANDY(now sad but trying to keep it together):Of course.

EPHRAM : Thanks.

(Ephram is going upstairs to get his stuff, Andy looks at his son, sad that all this time apart didn't change the way his son feel about him)

(Back to ephram, he's going to his room but stops in front of Delia's room. She's typing on her computer)

EPHRAM : Hey

DELIA (sees him, suprised but happy): Hey, I'm talking to Ethan… He's gonna come see me at my Hockey game next week.

EPHRAM : Great ! (nicely) good for him

DELIA : Yeah. (She smiles, stop typing and turns to Ephram who's looking everywhere). Do you like my new room ?

EPHRAM : Yeah... what's with all this girly stuff over here ? (showing her make-up, dresses and jewels on her dresser)

DELIA : Oh Britney's idea. She said I needed a new look. But now, I really like it. (pause) You came for Dinner ? I have a bad feeling about dad's recipe… last time, he tried to make a pie…it tasted like feet !

(they laugh)

EPHRAM: Actually, no, I just came to get some of my stuff back.

(Delia looks a little sad)

EPHRAM : But we can see each other anytime, you know.

DELIA : Yeah, But it's not the same.

EPHRAM : Why? Do you miss our fighting over TV (they smile) Well, I better go start all this packing...

DELIA (sad but trying to hide it): Okay.

(EPHRAM leaves the room.

When he actually enter his old room, He looks at a picture of his mother, Delia and him.

He smiles with sadness. He could really use his mom right now. If her mom were still here, all of this probably wouldn't have happened…

But this didn't matter anymore. Now, he'll have to start over. Again.)

_End of the day, The Brown's house_

(Ephram start to put all his stuff in his car. Andy comes to him and start to help Ephram with all the Boxes.

When they get to the last Box, Andy breaks the long silent and try to talk)

ANDY : This is the last one ?

EPHRAM : yeah, thanks Dad.

ANDY : So if you need anything or if you forgot something, I could bring it to you (pause) or if you want to ...

EPHRAM (a little annoyed but sad): Listen, Dad. I know what you're trying to do but everything's not going to disappear and going back to the way they used to be. It doesn't work that way.

ANDY (serious) : I know. But you're still my son and we're still your family...

EPHRAM (cold): We stopped being a family when you lied to me

(Silence)

ANDY (hurt deeply) : we can't keep going like this…like stangers. there's gotta be something i could to…

EPHRAM (looks at him. He wants to but he's still suffering from his dad's betrayal): I don't know. From where I stand, I'm not sure we'll ever be anything else

(They look at each other. Ephram put the last box in the front seat and then leaves. He doesn't look back. Andy looks at his son going away. For the first time, He feels things will never get any better)

_The next day, Bright and Ephram's apartment._

Bright and Hannah are in the kitchen, trying to cook

BRIGHT: I told you I totally suck at cooking, but no Hannah doesn't listen to Bright.

HANNAH: I was supposed to cook the "mousse au chocolat" and you were supposed to make a decent salad, I even gave you the recipe, I thought that maybe you could actually make it.

BRIGHT: well you overestimated me and my cooking skills.

HANNAH: obviously yeah. But since I don't love you for your cooking skills, I guess it's okay.

BRIGHT: oh so sweet, hon. (he kisses her and puts some chocolate on her)

HANNAH: you're gonna regret it Brighton Abbott!

BRIGHT: and what you're gonna do, huh?

(Hannah throws a leaf of salad on him. And they play like it for a while but a t one point they heard a thud in Ephram's room. And they can hear what they say)

AMY (O.S.) : I told you it wasn't straight! You completely suck! Building a closet with you it's like impossible.

EPHRAM (O.S.) (sarcastic): I told you I couldn't do it, but no, you didn't listen to me. My fingers suck for everything but piano. Now look! It's worse, it's broken now!

(They laugh. Back to B and H, hearing them and smiling. They go back to the kitchen)

HANNAH: What's going on with those 2?

BRIGHT: Amy is helping E moving in...

HANNAH: That, I can see, I mean, what's GOING ON with them?

BRIGHT: Ohhh, I don't know, they're (making gesture to emphasize the inverted commas) « FRIENDS », you know.

HANNAH: that what I thought…

Back to EPHRAM and AMY.

(They're looking at the closet all done, obviously proud of them.)

EPHRAM: that wasn't that difficult actually.

AMY: you mean for you! The only part you've done is giving me the claws when I told you so.

EPHRAM: well, I think you're underestimated my part in all of this. (They laugh)

AMY: let's unpack now, ok?

(They both take a box, full of stuff and open it)

EPHRAM: thanks again for helping me moving in

AMY: you're welcome. Plus you're particularly funny with a hammer in a hand.

EPHRAM(laughing): I know.

(They laugh. While unpacking, Amy finds "Ceci n'est pas un bouquet", the score of the song he composed for her, 3 years ago)

AMY: oh my god (looking throughout the score) do you remember this?

EPHRAM (taking it and looking at it): I remember practicing for a whole week to find the right chord. I wasn't pretty talented at this time. Not really a good memory if you ask.

AMY: well it's when I totally blacked out for my first solo, not really a good memory either.

(They laugh)

AMY: you know, I liked it anyway, it was the first time someone made something for me, and only for me. And when you played it to me, I don't know, I kinda felt that you're gonna be in my life for a long time.

(They smile)

EPHRAM: long enough to humiliate me by building a closet that I couldn't build myself.

AMY (laughing): you know, you're not so bad actually, considering what you've done with the drawer!

(they laugh while unpacking the rest of Ephram's stuff)

-------------

We hope you like this chapter, it's one of our favourite…

_Next Chapter (coming soon) : Amy and Ephram go on a non-date… _

Please Review !


	10. It's just a movie

Thanks to everyone who read our story…

_Mike Rules 2003 _ don't worry, it's gonna happen, it's just gonna take a little time. After all, Ephram just came back 10 days ago. But we're not gonna make you wait like crazy… we know exactly when it's gonna happen, how it's gonna happen. To tell you the truth, we already wrote part of the chapter :-) And as it is our favourite chapter so far, we really think you'll enjoy it…

Now, chapter 10 is one of our favourite too so we hope you'll like it !

**-------**

**Chapter 10. It's just a movie**

_Ephram's room_

(Few days later, EPHRAM's room is finally finished. He's reading a book on his bed, when Bright comes in.)

BRIGHT: hey dude. You slept well? (Noticing the room) Whaouh, you've made miracle with this room.

EPHRAM: thanks to Amy, my only part in this was putting my clothes in the closet. But you know, Amy and a hammer, it's pretty impressive.

BRIGHT(suspicious): so tell me, what's going on with you guys?

EPHRAM: nothing's going on, we're friend.

BRIGHT: right, friend. You are so into my sister, as soon as she calls, you totally run to help her

EPHRAM: You're not better with Hannah, she's like puppet master with you.

BRIGHT: screw you, Ephram. (they laugh) Hannah's my girlfriend, which is totally different, right?

(EPHRAM doesn't say anything, avoiding BRIGHT's eyes.)

BRIGHT: and that (pointing Ephram) is exactly what I'm talking about. When are you gonna say that you actually came back for her?

EPHRAM: (laughing slightly, trying to be convincing) What are you talking about? N-n-n-o, I didn't… I….

BRIGHT: yeah, you already gave me that speech: blablabla you came back here, blablabla take your life back, move on with the past blablabla… Dude, the only thing you've done since you came back here is hanging out with my sister 24/7.

EPHRAM: look, it's only been 10 days since I came back.

BRIGHT: true, but I haven't seen you shaking your ass doing something about your future except, you know, my sister. You totally came back for Amy. I know it, you know it and I know you know it.

(EPHRAM doesn't respond, and doesn't have to because it's pretty clear Bright's right. Bright leaves, letting Ephram contemplating)

_Abbott's House, at the same time_

(Hannah and Amy are talking in Amy's room)

(Amy's preparing herself for meeting EPHRAM at the cinema in her bedroom. She reaches a drawer and opens it. There's the score Ephram gave her back a few days ago. She looks at it and smiles a moment and contemplates…Hannah comes in and she puts it back.)

HANNAH: so this is the big night.

AMY: What are you talking about?

HANNAH: you already forgot? Your date with a handsome mysterious dark hair blue eyed guy…

AMY: it's not a date. It's just a movie. We're just trying to be friends again.

HANNAH: not sure you've ever been just friends.

AMY: of course we have. And we will again…I mean we are. We just need time, you know. Starts things slow and see where we're going.

HANNAH: is hanging out for the past 10 days means "starts things slow" for you?

AMY: look, I don't wanna start this

HANNAH: you mean start talking about this or doing this? I'm a little bit confused.

AMY: neither. Both. Look, I don't wanna start this, I mean Ephram and I-together again, we're both over it. We're just hanging out, Hannah, see how it goes, if we still have this friendship after all that happened. It's no big deal. And you know what, I'm actually glad there's no angst or embarrassment between us, we don't analyse what we do or say. (Trying to convince herself, smiling) We both know what we want from each other. Everything's clear.

HANNAH: so you guys agreed you'd love to French each other and make babies?

AMY (shocked): Hannah!

HANNAH: oh god, can't believe I said that. I think Bright's bad influence begins definitely to gain me.

(they laugh)

(AMY, at the desk, looks again at the score Ephram gave her.

she smiles, remembering. Lost in her thought)

HANNAH: Amy ?

AMY: you know, since he came back, I feel like I'm alive again.

(Hannah looks at her)

AMY: not in a romantic way., Ephram and I are friends for like ever and it's important to me to have a friend like him right now.

HANNAH: what about me?

AMY(smiling): it's not the same.

(Hannah smiles, knowing that she's right.)

- - - - - -- -

_The Movies, late at night_

(Ephram & Amy are going out of the theatre…the weather is surprising cold for this time of the year.

Ephram puts his coat on her. They're both confused but pretend to be at ease.)

EPHRAM: Here you go.

AMY: Thanks.

EPHRAM (they walk by a little café): You want some hot chocolate?

AMY (nodding): Yeah sure. (She starts to get the chocolate.)

EPHRAM: I get it, you paid the pop corn, I pay the chocolate

(He goes inside, smiling. She stays in front of the cinema. She puts her hand in the pockets, trying to protect them from the cold. She noticed something in his pocket and pulls it out. It's the "infinite" necklace Ephram gave her last year. Ephram arrives few moments later and noticed Amy's confusion, then finally realising. Silence)

AMY (looking at him, waiting for an explanation): Ephram –

EPHRAM (avoiding Amy's eyes, looking at the necklace): it's… nothing. Look - -

AMY: It's not nothing, Ephram. Why do you have the necklace in your pocket? I mean were you planning to give it back to me tonight?

EPHRAM: No, no, it's just – I wasn't gonna give it to you. It's been in my pocket for like forever. I don't know. It's just that...I-I-I didn't want to...I don't know. Look, I wasn't gonna give it to you, I swear.

(Silent)

AMY: you can't do this to me, I can't believe you're actually doing it.

EPHRAM: Doing what? Look, I'm sorry, ok? I was just –

AMY: No Ephram. You're gonna have to stop this, ok? You said you just wanna be friends, just hang out and I believed you. God, two hours ago I was actually telling Hannah everything was clear between you and me. Obviously, I was so wrong about it.

EPHRAM: It's true, everything's clear, Amy. (pause) I just want you in my life

AMY: you left Everwood, remember? If you really wanted me in your life, you wouldn't have left. God, you can't just leave one day and come back the other hoping nothing's changed, because the thing is, Ephram, everything's changed. I'm sorry if you didn't move on, but I did. I moved on.

(She leaves, tearful. Ephram stays there contemplating what just happened, sad and angry at himself. He stares at her until she gains her car. He's still confused when it's about Amy but now, he can put words on what he feels. What happened few minutes ago makes him realise that she was right, he was lying to her, and worse, he was lying to himself)

_Bright's place, later_

BRIGHT: you what?

EPHRAM: look, she wasn't supposed to find it, I was okay with not telling her anything, and then she found it and now, everything's a mess because of-

BRIGHT: because of you, dude.

EPHRAM: Thanks. I was gonna say because of the necklace but me's better.(he sighs) What am I gonna do? I mean, it's like even if we're friends I screw up all over again.

BRIGHT: yeah I know, you're pretty good at it. You can't do anything, it's fate, written in the sky (smiling, trying to put a smile on EPHRAM's face, but failed). Look the only thing you can do is, I don't know, talk to her, tell her all that you wanna tell her. Make things clear. Do your crazy romantic thing. Win the girl's heart back.

EPHRAM(a little sad): I don't think that's what she wants. She just wants to be friends.

BRIGHT(ironically): I thought you were just friends.

(he looks at Bright, smiling, happy that EPHRAM finally admitted the truth to himself, he knows now there's more than just friendship between Amy and him)

BRIGHT: Finally you say it…look, I don't know, but for the moment, maybe you're right, maybe you should leave her alone. Let her come to you.

EPHRAM: but what if she's never gonna come?

BRIGHT: I don't know. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be today…or another day.

EPHRAM: you know, you're not helping.

BRIGHT: look, I'm telling you the truth. It's fate, destiny or whatever you wanna call it, dude. And you two, are like impossible. So maybe it's not supposed to be. You have to let it go.

EPHRAM: maybe you're right. But maybe you're not.

BRIGHT (smiling): so you're gonna have to tell her, dude, not me.

EPHRAM (sighs): yeah maybe you're right.

BRIGHT: you know, when I said like old days, I meant like fun old days, not all this crap.

(EPHRAM raises his eyes, as an approval. He smiles slightly and keeps walking)

----------------

_Next Chapter - "Admitting the obvious" : Ephram & Amy confronts their feelings…_

Please, Please, Please REVIEW!


	11. Admitting The Obvious

Sorry for the delay with this update, LibertyBelle's didn't have access to Internet for a few days and we always re-read our chapters before posting them. Anyway, here's chapter 11. Chapters 12 & 13 are almost done so we'll probably update during the week.

_froggiezaz__Mike Rules 2003__Vanillastar__, Jess, __kursk__, Rocio, Jeanette and Belen_ Thanks for your reviews, it means a lot ! it really gives us the energy to carry on !

Oh, and by the way, did any of you get that, in chapter 1, when Ephram put his hands in his pockets, he actually finds the necklace and that's why he calls Amy ? was that too subtle or too obvious ?

**-----**

**Chapter 11 : Admitting the obvious**

_Bright's Place _

(A week later, Ephram's in the kitchen, eating his breakfast, depressed and tired, results of a sleepless night. Someone's knocking at the door. He moans a little but finally goes to open it and is surprised to discover that it is Amy.)

EPHRAM (surprised and shocked as well): Amy?

(They look at each other intensively in a complete silent moment. There's an awkward silence, neither Amy or Ephram knows how to starts or what to think. But finally, Amy breaks the silence)

AMY: Can I come in?

EPHRAM: yeah sure.

(She enters and walks to the lounge, followed by Ephram. She stands there in the same silent moment. Each of them wait to the other to speak. Long Pause. Then Amy looks everywhere and notice Ephram's breakfast.)

AMY: you're eating?

EPHRAM: kind of. Yeah…

(She nods. Silence)

EPHRAM: you wanna eat?

AMY: no thanks.

(Awkward silence, in which they try to avoid eye contact. But Ephram finally decides to end this none sense)

EPHRAM: Look, I wanted to talk to you but I didn't think you wanted to so I didn't come - I just want you to know that I meant every word I said to you. I want you in my life – and I'm sorry for the necklace. I kept it because it means a lot to me, I just couldn't throw it away.

AMY (softly): Ephram –

(Long pause.)

AMY (sighs): I think we both were a little naïve that it was possible, I mean you, me, friends like before. Not after all that happened between you and me, I mean, us last year (Pause) I'm not sure I want you in my life right now, I mean like in a couple way, I'm just not ready for that.

EPHRAM (crushed but trying to hide his deception): I'm sorry. Maybe I made a mistake by coming back so soon. Maybe it was better when I was far away from here, you know.

AMY: no I'm glad you did come back.

EPHRAM (smiling): I'm glad you're saying that. (Little pause) I just don't want us to be total strangers.

AMY (intense): neither do I.

EPHRAM: so friends?

AMY (smiling): sure. But I guess it's better not to hang out so often now, you know.

EPHRAM: yeah, you're right. (Pause, thinking about how the situation sucks) By the way, here. (He gives her the necklace back. She looks at the necklace, then at him) It was a present, it's still yours, you know, It makes sense that you're the one who should have it.

_Amy's Bedroom_

(Night time. Amy's broody, lying on her bed…she's holding the necklace, contemplating what happened with Ephram. Bright enters with his clothes)

BRIGHT: Hey lil' sis'.

AMY: Get out.

BRIGHT: Waouh, PMS?

(She throws him a pillow, but he avoids it)

BRIGHT: since I left home, you didn't improve your shot.

AMY: Can it wait, Bright?

BRIGHT: so you're still in that phase? Moaning all day long in your bed instead of doing something.

AMY: I don't wanna talk about this.

BRIGHT: you wanna know what I really think?

AMY: no.

BRIGHT: I don't care if you wanna hear it because I'm gonna tell you anyway. I think you're scared. And considering your past, it's pretty natural, but staying like this, moaning every day, is not healthy, sis'.

AMY(sighs): Bright-

BRIGHT: Bright what? Look, if you don't love him anymore, it's okay, just move on, but if you do feel something, do something, I don't know. You know, life sucks, you know it better than anyone, but you can find a way to make it less sucking. Don't waste your time here when you can do something about it.

(Silence)

AMY(lying on her bed, depressed): just leave me alone

(Bright stares at her, disbelieving. But finally, leaves)

_Ephram's bedroom_

(Bright comes in E's room, he's completely depressed, lying on his bed)

BRIGHT: God, it's worse than watching 'the notebook'.

EPHRAM (looking up): you know, I actually kinda liked this movie.

(Bright looks disgusted.)

BRIGHT: whatever. So tell me, what's going on with my sister? I found her exactly like you man, completely all over the place.

EPHRAM (a little surprised): we … we just said everything we wanted, I guess.

BRIGHT: what did you say?

EPHRAM: Nothing. It's not what she wants anyway. (Sighs) I guess you were right, it just wasn't meant to be.

BRIGHT: you used to think that way? I mean, like you were meant to be or something?

EPHRAM: I guess. I don't know, but after all we've been through, all the time apart, I still think about her. I still (pause) love her, you know. I guess it made sense to me.

BRIGHT: It sucks, you know. I guess I've always wanted you to end up with her. For me, it was a part of the big plan-

EPHRAM (slightly laughs): "The big plan"?

BRIGHT: yeah. You and her, me and some random blonde girls, big Sunday BBQ. At least that's how I was seeing it. I was sure you were soul mate for life, you know.

EPHRAM (laughing): you know, if Hannah heard you talking about "some random blonde girls", you'll break up for 4 days - at least…

(They laugh)

BRIGHT: speaking of, Hannah should come in a minute so stop being all moody, it's not really entertaining. And also because my girl will more take care of you than take care of me so lighten up. I'm sure you're gonna work it out. So stop your moody state.

EPHRAM: moody is part of the big geek package, you know that

(They both slightly smile and he leaves Ephram in his thought.)

------

Please Review !

_Next Chapter : "Living my life without you...or not (that's the question)" …_


	12. Living my life without you or not

**Chapter 12: Living my life without you...or not (That's the question)**

_A few weeks later, Everwood main street_

(Ephram and Bright are walking. Bright's eating as usual and Ephram just follows him, deeply lost in his thoughts.)

BRIGHT: you know, tacos are definitely better than hot dog, I don't know, it has to be something with the meat, or the shape- anyway, I think tacos rocks! What do you think? Tacos? Hot dog?

EPHRAM: you know, some people think you're good-looking, but I think you're just shallow.

BRIGHT: thanks-

EPHRAM: it wasn't a compliment.

BRIGHT: well I take it like it anyway. (Pause) I heard about this movie which's on tonight, something about a galaxy far, far away…so you're in?

EPHRAM: tonight? I can't actually.

BRIGHT: you got a date with Amy?

EPHRAM: I called Chris Templeman.

BRIGHT: you got a date with a guy?

EPHRAM: he's this guy from A&M, who asked me last year to enrol. He agreed to meet me at 8 after the course he's giving in Denver.

BRIGHT: dude, that's great! And when are you gonna tell me? When you'll move out from our apartment? (Pause) Wait. If you do your thing and got it, you'll move out there, right?

EPHRAM: I don't know. Look, the last time you pointed rightly that I was doing pretty much anything with my life so I shook my ass to get this appointment and got it. I just gave it a shot and if it doesn't work out, it doesn't, I'll see when I got there. Don't worry, I'm not moving out right now. By the way, I'll probably spend the night there since it'll be late and a little bit far from here.

BRIGHT: no worries, bro.

EPHRAM: thanks. (Pause) So what are you gonna do tonight?

BRIGHT: The apartment for myself, that opens a lot of perspective…I'm thinking about a make out night with my girl, i'll ask her to come over.

(He takes his phone and Ephram smiles)

_Everwood, street, later_

(Ephram gets out of a grocery, hands full of supplies for the road trip. He meets Amy outside. Since the last time, they haven't really talked, just few minutes on the phone, but it wasn't exactly what you can qualify by a true conversation.)

AMY: Ephram, hey.

EPHRAM: hey.

AMY (noticing the supplies in his hand): shopping day? Let me see…Chips, chips, chips and coke. Really healthy. Let me guess…Bright's list?

EPHRAM: not exactly, actually, this (showing all the chips) is gonna be my dinner tonight.

AMY: you suffer from a bankrupt?

E(laughing): no I kinda go on a road trip tonight.

AMY: really? With Bright?

EPHRAM: no, just- me. Pretty pathetic, I know.

AMY: where are you going?

EPHRAM: remember Chris Templeman? Well I guess not.

AMY: From A&M?

EPHRAM (surprised that she actually remembers): yeah, well I called him and got a meeting in Denver tonight.

AMY: Ephram, that's great!

EPHRAM: yeah it's pretty cool, so if things are going good, I'll get in. What about you, what are you doing?

AMY: nothing much.

EPHRAM (thinking for a moment then smiles): but hey you wanna come? Road trip, lots of chips? You know it actually could be fun.

AMY: I don't know. The last time, it wasn't that fun, remember?

EPHRAM: come on, you're ready to miss a crappy chips overdose? Plus you could actually help me making a decision about it. I wanted to stay there but if you come we could drive away by night.

AMY: I don't know-

EPHRAM: and we haven't hung out recently so we could catch up.

AMY (hesitating for a moment): ok, sounds better than ET on TV. (He smiles) but first I gotta stop by at the clinic, tell my dad and everything. Can you come with me, dad took my car so- (and remembering that Andy's gonna be there and realising that Ephram's just not ready to see him.) Sorry, you can wait for me.

EPHRAM: no it's okay, I'll come with you.

_Brown & Abbott's Family practice_

Harold and Andy are friendly arguing, as usual.

HAROLD: I don't know how things works in this stupid little mind of yours but I have responsible and better ways to deal with my problems than eating a donut, thank you

(Ephram and Amy are entering the clinic)

ANDY: You know, Harold, it's been medically prove that blood sugar level has an effect on emotions

HAROLD: Oh, please ! how exactly is eating a donut (amy laugh) going to …

(Harold sees them)

AMY: (still smiling from andy and harold's argument) Hey dad

HAROLD: Hello

(Andy and Ephram, still maintening their cold relationship)

ANDY: Hi Ephram

EPHRAM: Hi

(Harold, trying to break the awkward moment)

HAROLD: So what brings you two here?

AMY: I'm going with Ephram to Denver for his school appointment tonight… so could you go by the pharmacy to get Mom's medications; I won't be able to make it.

HAROLD: Sure Honey.

ANDY (to Ephram): You're going to school, that's great ! what are you going to do ?

EPHRAM: huh, Music

ANDY (smiles): I'm very happy for you, Ephram. You know if you need anything for college, I could maybe pay …

EPHRAM: I'll figure it out on my own, thanks.

(Harold and Amy are looking at them. They're sad.)

AMY: Oh, and Dad, we're probably gonna come back very early in the morning so don't wait for me,okay ?

HAROLD: Okay, but be careful!

AMY: We will. Bye

EPHRAM: Bye Dr. Abbott (he looks at his dad) Bye dad.

ANDY (smiles slightly): Bye Ephram

_As Ephram and Amy are leaving the clinic_

AMY: now, So let's work on this road trip food list… how come there's no candy in it ?

EPHRAM (laugh): I don't know. I guess I'm not very good with that. I'll tell you what, next time, you're in charge of food, okay ?

AMY (nods): Deal !

(Amy & Ephram laugh)

(Harold and Andy looks at their children as they leave, glad to see them so happy)

- - - - - -

_Please review !_

_Next Chapter : "My Future on a plate" is an only ephramy chapter… !_


	13. My future on a plate

**Chapter 13 : My future on a plate**

_Denver's University_

(Ephram & Amy are walking on the campus, talking while trying to find Templeman's office)

EPHRAM: so what you've been doing lately ?

AMY: you know, insulting Bright, hating Bright. Pretty much the same. (Pause) What about you?

EPHRAM: you know … insulting Bright, hating Bright.

(They laugh)

EPHRAM: oh and last week, the handle of my door broke and i tried to fix it. So now i got a big whole in the middle of my door. Pretty aesthetic though.

AMY: You know you just need to stay away from an hammer… (They laugh)

EPHRAM: I wanted to give me another shot. Well, I think I definitely know now that hammer and I are not meant to be.

AMY: better sooner than never. (she laughs) You know, you could have just called me …

EPHRAM: yeah, I wanted to but I didn't think I could.

AMY: of course you can, Ephram. You can call me whenever you want. I'm always here for you, for a handle or for you. (He smiles)

(Amy is looking around) You know, I'm glad I came, This is fun.

EPHRAM: I'm glad you came. (looks at her, he smiles. Pause) Plus if you didn't, I think I'd get lost with this crappy map, look: it says "follow the trash". I mean, what kind of map says that?

(They laugh)

AMY: you know we're lost anyway.

EPHRAM: you know the word: "better two than alone".

(they laugh)

AMY: but you know A&M's not really a university you can qualify as big. Do you think the City guy you are could bear it?

EPHRAM: for 3 years, I lived in a town which got only one cab! I think I can take it. (they laugh slightly). You know, my whole life everybody thought i'd go to Julliard or another big university, and I believed it too. But now, I'm here, applying to this local university(pause) Do you think I'm some kind of a faillure?

AMY: Ephram, you're not a failure. To anyone. You're not a failure to me. (EPHRAM smiles, touched) You know, you gotta go where your heart gotta go, you know what I mean?

EPHRAM(smiles): not really. But I appreciate you're trying.

AMY: if you know you're not meant to go to a big ultra famous college, it's not a failure. You got pretty good instinct, so I guess you're meant to stay here.

EPHRAM: You're probably right (looking at her intensively).

I think I don't care about not going to an A-list college. I'm not really sure that was what I really wanted anyway.

(still looking at her. She smiles and turns her head to notice that they are in front of Templeman office. He turns his head to look at it.)

AMY: I think this is it.

EPHRAM: yeah. (he sighs, becoming a little stressed suddenly. Amy, noticing his tension, leans toward him to give him a kiss on his cheek)

AMY: don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. I know you'll get in. I'm staying around.

EPHRAM(smiles): thanks. (they look at each other for a moment, smiling, finally he goes to knock on Templeman's door)

- - - - - - - -

_Outside of Templeman's Office_

(Ephram's still with Templeman talking about his eventual enters in A&M. in the meantime AMY's waiting for him outside, playing with a paper aircraft on a bench. EPHRAM finally gets out of the office with the guy)

EPHRAM: thanks a lot. It means a lot to me.

TEMPLEMAN: It's my pleasure, Brown.

(He leaves. EPHRAM goes to see AMY. She gets up)

EPHRAM : Hey

AMY: Ephram ! so how it went? You took so long, I thought I was gonna die. So ? What did he say?

EPHRAM: sorry. It's just we talked a lot and lost track of time.(he pauses on purpose to get her out of her nerves and starts to leave.)

A (following him): Ephram!

(She hits him. he smiles)

EPHRAM: you're a violent person, you know that.(she leans her head on the left. he laughs, savouring it.) okay, so he said that if I take some classes before the end of this semester and practice enough to catch up all that I've missed, I could start the second semester… And that I was one of the best pianist he's seen in years.

AMY: Ephram! That's great!

EPHRAM (pretending not to be excited): well, yeah I guess it's alright.

AMY: you're kidding. It's awesome. (she hugs him, really happy for him. They smile sincerely. They keep the hug and, at some point, Ephram notices something on her neck, and realises that it is the necklace he gave her back. He smiles and finally breaks the hug. He's still smiling.)

AMY: I'm so happy for you, Ephram. I'm so glad that you finally have what you really wanted.

E (he smiles): Yeah... (Giving her a look, to make her understand that he doesn't really get all that he want. Pause) Wanna grab something to eat?

AMY: thought you'd never ask! I'm starving over here.

EPHRAM: come on.

- - - - - - - - -

_Ephram's car, 1AM_

Ephram's driving, Amy's deeply sleeping. He smiles tenderly as he reminds himself of all the moment Amy and he shared the last few hours. They spent a great day together, and nothing came to shadow this moment.

He looks at her sleeping, thinking how great and beautiful she is. She was there today, as always -actually she was always there when he needed to - hoping this will last. Obviously lost in his thought of Amy, suddenly realising that it's late and that he's not at all concentrating on the road, he decides to park his car on a rest area and get a refreshing sleep just for few hours.

When he turns off the car, he sighs and looks at Amy, still peacefully asleep. She shrugs a little but still in her sweet dreams. He stares at her for a moment, smiling. Then, he grabs his coat and tenderly puts it on her, then touches her hair a little and strokes it for a while, he notices once again her necklace and leans back on his seat, staring at it, smiling ultimately.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Rest Area, 6AM_

Amy's awaking slowly, alone in the car. She looks all around her and notices that the car's in a car park, not really far from Everwood. She yawns once and finally realising that she has Ephram's coat wrapping all around her.

She smiles sincerely, thinking how sweet and caring he really is. A fact that she used to forget, with all this sadness and distance between them for the past few months.

She smells the coat, thinking about him. And surprisingly she can't help smiling. A fact that Ephram notices while he walks towards the car with two coffees. He opens his door

EPHRAM: Hey, finally you're up.

AMY: just for a little while.

EPHRAM: you slept well?

(AMY smiles and nods as an answer)

AMY: by the way, why are we not in Everwood?

EPHRAM: I was kinda sleeping on the wheel, and that was the cue for me to park the car and have a rest, but I kinda slept all the night.

AMY: so my snoring didn't wake you up?

EPHRAM: the snoring was cute, on the other hand, the hitting part wasn't.

(He laughs and she hits him)

EPHRAM: see! Here. (He tends the coffee toward her and she takes it.)

AMY: thanks.

- - - - - - - - -

_Later, still on the road in Ephram's car_

AMY: You know, I was thinking about going to A&M, you know, now that my mom's better, I figured I could take my student life back. I kinda thought about it a lot for the past months.

EPHRAM (surprised): what about Princeton?

AMY: I really can't go there, I mean, it's really far and I'm not sure going to a super famous college was really what I really wanted, you know.

EPHRAM: you're kidding? It was your dream since you have hair. (Pause) you don't have to give up your dream, you've been already sacrificing a lot.

AMY: you gave up Julliard and it was your dream.

EPHRAM: I don't want you to make the same mistakes. Do you think I thought I would end up here?

AMY: it's not that bad, isn't it? Plus, dreams are like everything else, they change as you change

(She looks at him intensely but he doesn't notice it since he's driving).

EPHRAM: I don't know.

AMY: Look, maybe my mom's disease was a sign that my life's here, in Everwood, not in a big city.

EPHRAM: how can your life be in Everwood? The place the time forgot?

AMY: I don't know, it's like what happened to your mom. You thought moving in Everwood was the worst thing that could happen to you, but lots of good stuffs happened to you. So why going to A&M would be a good thing to you and not to me?

EPHRAM: because you're a better person than I am. (Amy gives him a look. Pause in which Ephram thinks a moment and slightly smiles) maybe you're right. You know, I just want you to be happy, if this is what you want, this is what I want. (They smiles)

- - - - - - -- -

In front of Bright's Place, Road

They finally parked the car in front of Bright's flat. They look at each other and you can see they don't want their time together to end yet. After a silence,

EPHRAM: You know, I think you deserve a real breakfast because the coffee I gave you was crap.

(They laugh.)

EPHRAM: You want to come in ?

AMY (smiles): sure.

(Later, Amy's sitting on the bench, waiting for her breakfast while Ephram's cooking it and making some coffee for them.)

AMY: you're a real housewife.

EPHRAM: comparing to your brother, I think I am. Look at the lounge, I let him one night and it seems the apocalypse now.

(They laugh)

AMY: so, are you really gonna go to A&M?

EPHRAM: yeah, think so. (he goes to sit next to her, tending her coffee towards her) you now, I don't have much choice but now, I know what I wanna do – piano- so I guess I'm gonna do my thing, or try to.

AMY: I think it's great for you.

EPHRAM: and what about you, were you really serious about going there?

AMY: yeah, I already saved the brochure and talked to my dad about it, but I was hesitating. (Pause. She looks at him) but now that you're going there, that's one more reason to go.(she smiles)

EPHRAM: why ?

AMY: You know, (pause) since you came back, I just realised how much you're important to me, how much this relationship is precious…

(Amy looks at Ephram, trying to see what he thinks. Ephram smiles slightly. He's really touched but a little unconfortable. He looks down, trying to avoid looking at her)

AMY: I also know that you're much more than a friend to me.

Ephram looks up to amy.

EPHRAM: (not sure of what he just heard) What do you mean ?

AMY: I think you know what I mean.

They look at each other so intensely that they could feel their feelings intertwine at this very moment. Amy leans slowly towards Ephram for a kiss that he gives her without thinking.

When their lips touch, they felt a storm of all sort of powerful emotions in their soul. They were trying to hide all this time they were near each other, but they both knew now that this was what they wanted.

They could feel the happiness, the love they had for each other, only with this kiss. They felt like it was the first they've ever given to each other, or to anyone. They could describe what they were feeling at this moment for each other but instead of describing it, they were living it and feeling it.

They weren't thinking anymore, all that matter was staying in this intense embrace. He could smell her soft hair, a smell he realised he missed and she could feel his hands, caring and loving, on her skin.

While these hands were on her waist and stroking gently her skin, nothing counted for her. The universe was all aligned for her, and her universe was Ephram. Words couldn't describe or even qualify what they were feeling from each other right now. As their hands and arms intertwined, their hearts were beating as if they shared the same one.

They hold each other tighter and tighter, letting their love and desire lead them to happiness.

- - - - - - - -

_Okay, this was our favourite chapter so far, it took a lot of time to wrote it and made it into what we really wanted so :_

_Please review !_

_We really hope you've enjoyed it !_

_Next Chapter is called "happier than ever"_

_It's gonna take a little time for us to update (since LibertyBelle's doesn't have her laptop back and my job is taking all my time) but we thought this chapter you make you wait a little… :-) we'll try to update as soon as possible and give you the final 6 chapters._


	14. Happier Than Ever

_Sorry for this long wait before we update… but finnaly, libertybelle's have a new computer so we will update more often. Anyway, here's chapter 14._

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 14 : Happier Than Ever**

_Ephram's room, a few hours later_

Amy and Ephram are lying on the bed in Ephram's room. Ephram's sleeping peacefully, slightly smiling and Amy's looking at him lovingly. We can see that she's wearing her necklace, and it's pretty much all that she's wearing.

We can read in her face that she's really elated. She's overwhelmed but for once in a good way. For the first time in months, she's overwhelmed of happiness. She's full of emotions she thought she couldn't feel anymore, and Ephram is the one who makes her feel that way.

Each time she's looking at him, deeply lost in his sweet dreams, she can't help smiling. She strokes his hair and face and leans to kiss his cheek. He moans a little and she smiles at it. She stays like that, looking at him for a savouring moment, before standing up and pick her clothes up to dress, but before she could put something on her, Bright comes in

BRIGHT (stroming in): hey, dude, how did it go with your…(noticing Amy, wrapped on a sheet. Disgusted and covering quickly his eyes, shocked) Oh man !

AMY: shut up. You're gonna wake him up. Come on, let him sleep.

BRIGHT: yeah yeah he must be exhausted with all the s...(winking his face) you know what, it's weird talking about that with you... I wanna get this picture out of my brain right now (taping his head like he wants physically to remove it)

AMY: don't worry, bright, you don't have a brain. Let's go outside.

BRIGHT: can you – dress please first.

(She looks at him)

AMY: can you – leave please first.

BRIGHT (still making a disgusted face while leaving the room): oh, yeah…

- - - - - - - - - -

_Bright's Kitchen_

(They're sitting in the kitchen, eating)

BRIGHT: Hannah's gonna freak out! She can't shut up about you two for the past- I don't know- forever.

(Amy smiles)

BRIGHT: so tell me, what happened?

AMY (disgusted): I'm not going to tell you …

BRIGHT: I'm not talking about that, dumb girl. I meant the last time I checked, you weren't seeing each other or even talking to each other and now you're pretty much…together.

AMY: I don't know, (starts stutter) we- I - it's just, it happened you know. We didn't predict anything

BRIGHT : so you guys are definitely back on the love train, then ?

AMY: I don't know. I just know I'm happy (smiling sincerely) and I don't even get an idea of what he thinks about it. I don't know, we haven't talk yet-

BRIGHT: yeah, it's pretty obvious that you guys didn't talk.

AMY: shut up Bright. By the way, don't make any remark about it when you'll see him, ok?

BRIGHT: Amy, you know me better than this.

EPHRAM: that's exactly what I'm talking about, Bright. Promise or I tell Hannah about –

BRIGHT: shush! don't say it, wall got ears, you know.

(She laughs)

BRIGHT: seriously, I'm happy for you guys. I could give you my speech about "you deserve to be happy together and blablabla and all the crap" but it's just not my thing, you know, so I'll let Hannah do it. (They smile) It's good to see you happy anyway, not with your broody mood all the time.

AMY: thanks – I guess.

(After she said that, Ephram gets out of his bedroom. Amy turns around to look at him. Still half asleep, he notices Amy and smiles at her. She smiles back and blushes a little. He starts to join Bright and her. )

(Bright looks at him and Amy, smiling jokingly, trying not to say anything but can't contain himself)

BRIGHT: so dude, you slept well?

EPHRAM smiles to bright but a little awkward or embarrassed but you can see he's happy. He walks to amy.

EPHRAM (softly to Amy): hey (he kisses her cheek)

AMY(smiling): hey.

(Ephram sat next to her and looks at her, they smile.)

BRIGHT: So this is the perfect picture of the perfect couple of "The little house in the Prairie".

EPHRAM and AMY smiles looking at each other. They don't care what people think. right now, they're just happy.

(Bright's cell phone rings.)

BRIGHT: saved by the bell. (Picking up the phone) Hello? Oh hi hon, how you doing? Yeah, last night was pretty good. By the way, we weren't the only one to –

AMY: give it to me, jerk. (She picks up the phone) hey Hannah

(And she starts leaving while talking to her. Ephram looks at her and when he can't see her anymore, he turns back to eat.)

BRIGHT: so happy?

Ephram (smiles and nods): you heard about it?

BRIGHT: I kinda had a look at it. (Ephram looks at him) not what you think. It's good for you two anyway. And it's good for me too… no more drama, no more (imitating Hannah) "we have to do something to get them together –blablabla they are so meant together -blablabla" from my girl so I'm more than happy, bro.

(He laughs as Amy enters in the kitchen, the phone on the hand)

AMY: Bright, Hannah wanna talk to you (smiling)

BRIGHT: what did you tell her? (He takes the phone from her, making a wink at her.) Hon – no, look, don't listen to her. (He turns back to front Amy and mouths her "I hate you" and he leaves)

AMY: love you too, Bright.

(Ephram and Amy laugh)

(She turns back and goes toward Ephram. She kisses him and as they break the kiss, they smile at each other.)

EPHRAM: you're okay ?

AMY: haven't slept that much. (She smiles and he gives her a look then realising what she just said) sorry.

Ephram (smiling for a little while but then more seriously): look about what happened-

(She stares at him)

EPHRAM: don't get me wrong, I don't regret anything. I just want you to know that I didn't plan anything and we pretty much jumped into things, but I'm glad we did it though. But maybe it was a little too fast… I just don't want to push you, I want you to be sure you wanna-

AMY rushly kisses EPHRAM.

AMY : This is what I want.

(She looks at him, trying to read his reaction and feeling on his face. Ephram's a little surprised but in a good way)

AMY: and I wanna be with you too. And now that we (making gesture to make him understand., he smiles) you know, I don't really see me going on like nothing happened. I mean I'm happy. It's been a long time since I haven't been as happy as I am right now. And the last time it was with you. I just want to remain like it.

(He kisses her, touched by what she just said)

EPHRAM smiles. he looks at her and say nothing for a little while. Just enjoying the moment, then

EPHRAM : I'm happy too.

(they kiss again, but more intensely this time)

(Bright comes in, just after hanging with Hannah)

BRIGHT: hey guys, get a room…oh wait, you've already done that, right?

AMY: gross!

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Ephram's car, in front of the Abbott's_

(Ephram and Amy are in the car. They can't help looking at each other. Each time their eyes meet, they smile and even laugh. We can read on their face they're really elated. You can see it's been a while since they stopped in front of the house.

He sighs at the thought of letting Amy going in the house. He turns his head towards her and smiles. She smiles back and takes his hands and play lovingly with it. He kisses her hands and in back, she kisses him on the lips. She sighs)

AMY (not convincingly, still eyes closed): I guess I have to go, right?

EPHRAM: yeah, think so… Or we could just stay here, freezing our ass off for another, I don't know, 20 minutes

(They smile to each other. They stand there, sitting next to each other, looking at each other, not saying anything. No words, no awkwardness. Just silence. Comfortable with this silent, actually they always were comfortable with it, they keep playing with each other's hands. They don't need words to express what they're thinking at this moment because they know exactly they feel the same. After a moment like this, they finally break the silent moment.)

EPHRAM: you know, you don't have to tell your parents about us. You might want to take it slow, I totally get it.

AMY: Ephram, why won't I tell my family while you told everyone about us.

EPHRAM: Amy, my best friend's your brother and my other friend's your best friend who's your brother's girlfriend. That's pretty much everyone I know. (Pause, realising) I just realise that my story is like _The bold and the beautiful_ …

AMY: no it's like -pathetic.

(They laugh.)

AMY: Ephram, I want us to last, I don't want to start it with lies and hiding. I'm sure of what I'm doing, no second thoughts. Anyway, I don't wanna think about it right now (she smiles)

EPHRAM: well you pretty much have to, at some point you're gonna enter the house, you're kinda live there you know.

AMY: yeah, but right now, I'm not in the house. (She kisses him, she sighs.) So you call me later.

EPHRAM: yeah.

AMY: ok.(She takes his hand and kisses it.) I'm gonna go.

EPHRAM: I call you. (They laugh) and I'm gonna work on finding something better to say.

(She smiles. Pause in which she just stares at him and kisses him on the lips. She gets out of the car and leans on the door, letting her necklace to be seen. He turns on the car and turns his head towards her, noticing the jewel. He stares at it and smile, remembering. She steps back, letting him going. She keeps watching him leaves and finally opens the front door and enters the house, still on her cloud.)

_Abbott's House_

Still a big smile on her face, Amy reaches towards his dad and kisses his cheek.

AMY: hi dad.

HAROLD: hi honey. (finally raising his eyes from his paperwork, noticing the expression) judging by your smile, you had great time with Ephram.

AMY: yeah, that was great. Where's mom?

HAROLD: upstairs, I think she finished to take her shower.

AMY: thanks dad.

(She runs upstairs, literary floating of too much happiness. Harold, totally clueless and too busy to pay attention, goes on with his paper. Amy enters the room and Rose's reaching the bed, slowly. The cancer let marks on her mind but she is definitely better.)

AMY: hi mom (she kisses her on the cheek, jumping a little bit on the bed)

ROSE: hi dear. You just got home?

AMY: yeah. I just came to check if you're feeling better. You want something to eat?

ROSE: thanks, Amy. (Noticing pretty quickly that her daughter is unusually happy, she smiles as she assumes what makes her so elated this morning, after being with Ephram) So tell me, how was Ephram's meeting? Did he get in ?

AMY: yeah, I was sure he would anyway. I always believed he's gonna make his way.

ROSE: well it's good for him, and it's good you went with him to support him. I'm glad you're in better terms.

(Amy smiles, blushing a little. And Rose, knowing exactly what's going on, decides to make her say what she already knows.)

ROSE: you seem really happy this morning, dear. I guess this is something to do with a dark haired blue eyed guy? Am I wrong?

AMY(surprised, smiling): no you're not. How did you-

ROSE: I haven't seen you floating on a cloud like that for ages. I'm not that clueless.

AMY: yeah, sometimes I forget you're not dad.

(They both slightly laugh)

ROSE: so tell me.

AMY: I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm happy, I haven't felt that way since- I think I haven't felt that way before.

ROSE (smiling): I knew it was just a matter of time for you two to get back together.

AMY: it seemed so impossible to me few weeks ago but now I feel like I got the world at my feet.

I feel like I love him more than I already did, I didn't know it was possible, mom. You know, one day you're a total wreck and the next, you're in heaven, how could that be possible?

ROSE: you're in love, dear. That's what makes it possible.

(she smiles)

AMY: yeah, I am.

ROSE: I'm so happy for you. Watching you depressing all day long was terrible to watch, honey.

AMY: well, this phase is officially over. You have the new Amy, the Happy Amy. Hope it lasts.

ROSE: you don't have to worry about it. You've been through so many things you two, I think you don't have to worry anymore.

AMY: thanks mom (hugging her tightly, still smiling.) well now I'm gonna make you an unbelievable breakfast.

ROSE sights : you don't need to….

AMY: no protestations, no complaining. I take care of everything.

(She kisses her mom on the cheek a last time before heading towards the hallway, meeting Harold on the way. Still smiling)

AMY: hey dad, I'm going in the kitchen, you wanna something to eat?

H: thank you honey but I have to go to the clinic.

AMY: okay.

(She kisses him and goes to the kitchen, leaving Harold surprised of seeing his daughter so happy this morning. He enters the room where Rose is also smiling, relieved to see her daughter so elated.)

HAROLD: why everyone's smiling? Did I miss something? Does it have something to do with some prohibited substances that you're both taking that I'm not aware of? (Rose gives him a look)

ROSE: she's just in love.

HAROLD (hallucinated): again? (He looks towards Amy's direction and towards rose, hallucinating he didn't even get a clue. And then, he realises) wait. Ephram? (Rose nods yes) again! (putting two and two together) Do you realise they spent the night together ?

ROSE: dear, let her be happy.

HAROLD: Rose…

(Rose goes to kiss him on the cheek and starts to leave)

HAROLD stay there, still hallucinating…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Please review._

_We really hope you liked this one. New chapter "facing my decisions" soon._


	15. Facing my decisions

_Thanks everybody for your reviews on the previous chapter, thanks a lot, it really means a lot to us…_

**- - - - - **

**Chapter 15 : facing my decisions**

_2 months later, Ephram's room_

Amy and Ephram are lying on the bed, Amy's head on Ephram's chest. They're looking at A & M brochure.

AMY : so when did you got these ?

EPHRAM : This morning. I've been looking at them ever since.

AMY (playing with ephram's hair): trying to realize it's real ?

EPHRAM: sort of. Yeah. (looking at the pictures) It's like it's a totally different place than the one I visited last year.

AMY: You know they're brochure… they're supposed to make the place look better than it really is.

EPHRAM : Yeah, I know. (kissing her cheek). You know, I think it's not that bad now that i'm going there. I think the reason it looked so bad before was because it was like a safety choice,… does that makes any sense ?

(he puts the brochures down and come close to amy)

AMY : Yeah, I think it does. It's like, you're always dreaming your life, thinking about all those wonderful things that will happen to you and you think every other options are for losers. But it the end, reality is more painful and tragic than we imagined and those other options aren't that bad, they're actually great. (pause)

I think it's part of becoming an adult, you know… giving up on our dreams, accepting the reality…

EPHRAM : yeah… (then going on top of Amy) well, reality's not that bad, is it ? (smiling)

AMY (smiling) : yeah, you're right…

They kiss.

AMY : (breaking the embrace, sitting and taking the brochures's back) now, let's think practical. You'll need to find a dorm near the music studio so that you can't be mugged when you come back late at night after hours of practicing…

EPHRAM : which is likely to happen since I don't have a piano anymore…

AMY : Yeah, that could be a problem. Don't you have any money left ?

EPHRAM : Yeah, I do, but I think at some point I'll need food. So that won't work.

AMY: Well, we'll think of something. (still looking at the brochure)

Ephram looks at her. Then, he finally ask her the question he has wanted to ask for weeks.

EPHRAM : So… you're going too ?

Silence Amy's not saying anything, she keeps looking at the brochure.

EPHRAM: did you change your mind ?

AMY (not convincing): No, No, it's not that, of course I want to go. (she smiles to him)

EPHRAM (seeing something's wrong): Amy…

AMY (smiling) : fine… (making a 'I-can't-hide-you-anything-you-know-me-too-well' face, then she lye on the bed again. sighs) I'm just a little scared because I haven't really talked about it to my parents and I just hope my Dad will be okay with that.

EPHRAM (lying next to her, taking her hand) : hey, just talk to him. He'll understand, if this is what you want.

He just wants you to be happy. As much as I do. Just be sure that this is really what you want.

AMY (she looks lovingly at him) : This is what I want. Trust me.

EPHRAM : (smiling) Actually, I do.

They Kiss passionately and then rest on the bed, peacefully together.

(You can see Amy is wondering if her father will be so comprehensive.)

_Abbott's House_

(Rose, Harold, Bright, Hannah and Amy are eating their dinner.)

BRIGHT: Mom, the fish's great.

ROSE: well thanks to Hannah and your sister.

BRIGHT (kisses Hannah): it's good, hon.

Hannah smiles and stroke Bright's hand

AMY: what about me?

BRIGHT: you want a kiss?

AMY: no thanks.

ROSE: It's surprising Ephram's not here tonight?

BRIGHT: he spends the night with Delia, mom. He shows her something about a Bar Chitzvah something, he tried to explain it to me but I didn't get it.

AMY: Bar mitzvah, Bright.

BRIGHT (mouth full of potatoes): whatever.

ROSE: Speaking of, how is he? I mean, what about A&M? Did he really get in?

AMY: yeah. He's ready to leave for the next semester. He got all the paper done and all.

BRIGHT: Seems like he can't wait to leave me.

ROSE: well it's good for him. Hang out so much with you is not really healthy.

AMY: tell me about it! Look what he has done to Hannah They laugh a little.)

BRIGHT: hey !

HANNAH: it's okay bright (putting her arms around him).

They laugh and keep eating for a while and at one point Harold breaks the silence.

HAROLD: so Amy, have you thought about your plan about going to university, you know spring semester's soon, I think you should start this right now.

HANNAH (surprised): You were planning to go?

AMY (giving a reproach look to her dad then looks at hannah): yeah. I mean I thought a lot about that recently.

HAROLD (knowing exactly the answer): have you applied somewhere yet?

AMY (getting the hint and giving him a meaningful look): what do you want me to say, Dad?

HAROLD: I just want you to explain yourself about why you haven't said a word about applying to to A & M ?

BRIGHT (surprised): what? you're going to A&M too ?

HAROLD: Apparently, she thinks she is. Which means she'll ruin once again her future for this bone head!

ROSE (outraged): Harold! Stop it now.

HAROLD(to rose): I'm sorry, dear, but I'm not gonna let my daughter ruin her life.

AMY (accusing): how do you know about A&M?

HAROLD: I saw the brochure this morning, in your room. And don't say I'm looking through your stuffs because that's not the point. What matters is: How long were you gonna keep hiding it?

AMY: I wasn't hiding it dad, I just-

HAROLD: you were sneaking behind our back, plotting your thing with this (containing) boy! And you know why you didn't say a word? Because you were aware that you were making the wrong decision for the wrong reason.

AMY: I wasn't sneaking behind your back, I told you about it, remember?

ROSE: Harold, I think, you should let it go-

HAROLD: What ? no ! We agreed you would apply to PRINCETON in Spring !

AMY: dad, you agreed about Princeton, I never did.

HAROLD (making gesture): come on, we're not going to have this conversation again-

AMY: so don't start.

BRIGHT low, to Hannah: well I think it's gonna start anyway so I guess we should go, you don't really wanna see the blood, do you?

HANNAH: I guess I'm not ready for that.

They stand up and leave the table

HAROLD: you told me you were ready to take your life back and build a future now that your mother's better and told me about Princeton.

AMY: dad I never mentioned Princeton, you just assumed it. With mom, and everything, I just can't let myself think about Princeton.

HAROLD: so you want to stay, right? You're gonna stay in this lost town, ending up pregnant of your fourth child serving at MJ! Is that what you want?

ROSE (to Herself): well, I think I should let you two working this out too.

(She leaves the room)

AMY: you're unfair! You know it! (Pause) Dad, A & M is still college, no need to go to Princeton to be happy

HAROLD: With all your talent, you're gonna waste it there for a -

AMY: stop insulting him. Dad it has nothing to do about Ephram this time.

HAROLD: honey please, we both know better than this. You're doing the same mistakes all over again. See how great it went for you last time-

AMY: dad, I swear, it has nothing to do with who I'm with. I don't wanna go to New Jersey. Why are you trying to make me go to a place I obviously don't wanna go-?

HAROLD: I just don't want you to look back 5 years from now and regret you stayed in this stupid town, full of nuts people. Honey, you're only 18, you've been through so much things, and recently you've done so much things for your mom, for me, for your brother, now it's time to make something for you.

AMY: that's what I'm doing dad.

HAROLD: you deserve better than this town, I don't want you to be stuck here.

AMY: it worked for you. You stayed there with mom and you've been happy. Why it'll be different for me? You think I deserve better than Ephram?

HAROLD: He's a fine boy, what I don't like is the influence he has on you. I want you to take every opportunity to get out of this town and have the great future you're meant to have. I want you to be sure, and not because you're sure you want to be with Ephram.

AMY: but I'm sure, I really am. This is what I want. Not because of Ephram, not because of something else, just because I want to. E and I are together and we're happy, but he didn't influence me, he didn't even know I was planning to go, dad. I told you this has nothing to do with him, I'm doing this for me. I don't need Princeton, I don't need to leave, I have all that I need here and you won't convince me anyway so don't even try. Why don't you trust me on this?

HAROLD: I trusted you the last time and see what happened.

AMY: it was different! You know what, if you don't support me, fine. But I'm gonna go to A&M anyway.

(She leaves, letting her dad, sad alone at the table)

**- - - - - - - - - **

_We hope you liked this chapter._

_Please review._

_Next chapter : "Are we there yet ?"_


	16. Are we there yet

_Sorry for that huge delay before update, we were so into work that we completely forgot about our beloved fanfic but now, we're back on track and there's only 4 chapters to go… so here's the chapter 16, and the others chapters will come soon, we promise. We hope you'll enjoy this one._

_Thanks to everyone for your reviews_

_**Kursk**, you're really intuitive, that all I can say but it seems you guess what will happen next in our story before we even post it…._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapitre 16 Are we there yet ?**

_Bright & Ephram's appartment, the day after_

(Ephram is in the kitchen, lunching something. Bright gets out of his room and walks toward the kitchen)

BRIGHT: hey dude. (Noticing what he's eating, surprised and disgusted) you're eating fish for break fast? Pretty weird you know.

EPHRAM: Bright, it's 12. Usually, people are having their lunch at this time of the day and that is exactly what I'm doing.

BRIGHT: right.

EPHRAM: Plus, I had 2 cookies and fat free milk last night for dinner: Delia's favourite meal. So now I'm starving. It actually made me miss your Saturday dinner.

BRIGHT: you're lucky for missing it anyway.

(He goes towards the fridge, getting a drink. Pause in which Ephram's waiting for Bright to explain what happened)

EPHRAM: you know, normally, this is the part where you're supposed to explain yourself about what you just said.

BRIGHT: what? Oh yeah, sorry I got distracted by the ketchup. Anyway, last night was pretty intense, if you know what I mean. (he drinks a little)

EPHRAM: Actually, I don't.

BRIGHT: well … dad and Amy got into this huge fight over Princeton all over again. Boring.

EPHRAM: she told him she was going to A&M?

BRIGHT: not exactly but anyway, it was like a bad remake of "war of the world" But Hannah and I got out before it turned out into the apocalypse.

EPHRAM: is she okay?

BRIGHT: Yeah, she's okay, we had a pretty good night after that, I took her to this pretty place and….

EPHRAM: I meant Amy, Bright.

BRIGHT: right. Well I don't think you should worry about her…on the other hand, maybe you should worry about you as you were one the main topic of the conversation….

EPHRAM: what do you mean?

BRIGHT: from what I understand, dad thinks she's not going because she's with you now.

EPHRAM: it's not -

BRIGHT: whatever dude. For him, you're the only reason she's going there. So now he's mad at her, she's mad at him for being mad at her. It's like déjà vu all over again, you know. It's like this old crappy soap opera reruns that Hannah made me watch last night. God I hate that soap.

(Bright notices Ephram's anxious)

BRIGHT: don't worry, it's nothing, the usual Dad and Amy routine. He'll get over it at some point. Dad and Amy fights never last… (pause) well, except when he lied about Colin …. Or when he didn't want her to date Tommy or…

EPHRAM: you're not helping…

BRIGHT: look, it's not gonna last forever, when she'll bat her eyelashes, he'll forgive her. (Noticing the time) god, I was supposed to meet Hannah 20 minutes ago. I gotta go. You're gonna be okay?

EPHRAM: yeah I think I'm just gonna call Amy… see if everything's okay.

BRIGHT: I was talking about the fish, can I grab it? I'm starving over here.

EPHRAM (laughing): get out.

(he leaves, smiling, letting E with his thoughts, worrying about Amy)

_Everwood street, afternoon_

(Ephram and Amy are getting out of MJ, coffee in hand. They're walking. Amy is obviously concerned about something.)

EPHRAM: so Bright told me about World War III. You wanna talk about it?

AMY: No, I'm fine.

EPHRAM: okay. (Trying to relieve her from her burden and entertain her to make her forget) So you know, I was thinking, maybe we could go out tonight, you know-

AMY: you know what. I think he just doesn't wanna see that I can make my own choices.

EPHRAM (okay, diversion didn't worked): okay……

AMY: he's always criticising my decisions, I mean he was okay with Bright not doing anything last year.

EPHRAM: by okay, you mean, forced him to move out of the house ? yeah, I guess you're right, he was okay with that.

AMY: it's just sometimes I don't get him, if he wants me to be happy, he should let me do what I wanna do and trust me on this, don't you think? (Turning her head towards him)

EPHRAM: yeah, I guess you're right. (A little bit sad)

AMY (noticing the guilt that Ephram feels): I'm sorry. Look, this has nothing to do with you, and I don't want you to think you have a part in this. I mean, it's great that were gonna be together but I do it for myself.

EPHRAM: I know. (Playing with her head)

AMY: And that's what he doesn't get. This is my choice and he has to deal with it, not me. God, my dad gets me out of my mood.

EPHRAM: join the club.

AMY (smiling, she sighs, relieving the anger, more softly): you know, maybe you should do something about it, your dad, I mean…

EPHRAM looks at her. Obviously, he doesn't like what he's hearing. Amy notices.

AMY: No, don't take this the wrong way. I know why you're mad and I'm not telling you to forgive him but are you gonna stay mad at him forever and avoid him in the streets ?

EPHRAM: I don't know. I really don't know. Part of me wants things to get back to normal but…

AMY: but what ?

(Silence)

EPHRAM: I don't know… I guess I just need more time.

AMY: I'm just saying…maybe you just need to cut him some slack… you know, before you leave…

EPHRAM (thinking): yeah, maybe… (changing the subject) You posted your application by the way?

AMY: I was waiting for you actually. You know about the accommodation and all. I figured I'd check with you first. Don't wanna end up too far from you.

(EPHRAM smiles.)

EPHRAM (sarcasticly): I don't think you should worry about that, A&M's so small I'm sure we'd find ourselves as roommate.

(They laugh, but at some point)

AMY (stops walking): Will that be so terrible? (Giving him a look that he can read easily)

EPHRAM: you're serious?

AMY: I don't know… (pause) what if I am?

EPHRAM (considering): Well, I don't know…this is huge, I haven't given it much thoughts… it might be a little too soon, don't you think?

AMY(unconvincingly): yeah, you're probably right. Whatever… (she's a little mad)

EPHRAM: Amy….

AMY: no, it's okay, I get it…

EPHRAM: obviously, you don't

AMY: yeah, you're right, I don't get it. I thought we were doing great, I thought this (pointing at them) was working…

EPHRAM: it is…working, it's great. But we're dating again for only a few months and you're already making plans for our whole future… I don't want to have my hopes up…look what happened last time…

AMY: what could possibly happen right now ? after the years we had…I think we pretty much covered all of the bad things that could happen… why are you so scared ?

EPHRAM: I…I just don't want to screw everything up like I always do. I love you. I just don't want to loose you again over something stupid.

AMY (smiles) : I love you too, you know that.

EPHRAM : you do ?

AMY : of course I do….

EPHRAM (smiles) : well… it's actually great to hear it…

(she kisses him, and as they break the kiss, they smile and hold each other in silence. And Then)

AMY: you know what, forget it. We don't have to decide right now in front of MJ's trash. Let's just think about it, okay?

Ephram (smile): Okay.

(She tends her hand towards him and he takes it, smiling. He makes her come closer to him and kisses her head and they keep walking, enjoying their time together.)

_Bright & Ephram's place, night_

Ephram is walking towards the door thinking about the conversation he has with Amy a few hours before.

As he opens the door, he's actually shocked to see a giant piano in the middle of the room.

BRIGHT : man, that's good you're here, your thing is taking all the space, I've been trying to access the TV for over an hour… now, I missed the rerun of 'Sex and the city' ….

Ephram still in shock, looks closely at the piano.

EPHRAM : when did it arrived ?

BRIGHT : This afternoon… you should have seen the guys trying to deliver it, it was really funny to watch… they didn't laugh when I told them I wasn't Ephram Brown and realized they'd had to wait for your signature or take back the piano into their truck… anyway, I told them I was joking and signed for you…I hope that's okay…

EPHRAM: do you have the receipt ?

BRIGHT : why ? you think I couldn't imitate your weird signature …come on!

EPHRAM(smile): no, I want to see it because I didn't bought any piano….

BRIGHT (giving him the receipt): Seriously ?

EPHRAM : Yeah …

(he looks at the paper and froze as he sees the name of the buyer…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Please review !_

_Chapter 17 : Don't mess with my future _


	17. Don't mess with my future…

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the lack of update, we were so busy…

Anyway, we promessed to ourselves to finish the fanfic before Everwood starts again so here we are… the last 3 chapters…

** - - - - - - - **

**Chapitre 17 : Dont mess with my future…**

_Bright and Ephram's Place_

Ephram is still contemplating the piano, saying nothing. We can presume he's been staying there for a long time when bright comes out of his room.

BRIGHT : Man, don't tell me you spend the night watching the piano ? Either you play it or you return it but right now, you're freaking me out, you're like this guy from _Shine_… You know he ends up in a psychiatric institute…

EPHRAM (smiles) : Yeah… I know. (Pause) I don't know what to think right now… My first thought was to return it immediately but it's still an amazing piano… I mean it's a…

BRIGHT: bla bla bla, you already told me, I'm still bored over here…

EPHRAM: yeah… I guess you're right, I have to stop this… I'm returning it. I'm returning it… (pause)

(Ephram goes to the counter to eat with Bright. He's still look all over the place.)

BRIGHT : You're okay ?

EPHRAM : Yeah, I'm kind of relieved actually.

BRIGHT: Don't take it the wrong way but you don't look relieved… did something happened in your little tortured life ?

EPHRAM (smiles): well, last night, Amy and I kind of ..talked

BRIGHT: you guys talk?

EPHRAM: (gives Bright a look) so, we were talking and then, well, kind of mentionned something… about ...living together…

BRIGHT : WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT ?

EPHRAM: Yeah, I know, it's… well…

BRIGHT : INSANE ! stupid, crazy not to mention, oh yeah…INSANE !

EPHRAM: You're already said 'Insane'

BRIGHT: Because it is insane ! what were you thinking ?

EPHRAM: We were not thinking, we were just talking and it just came out.

BRIGHT: You can't be serious about this.

EPHRAM: I don't know. I first thought that was crazy but now, I don't know.

BRIGHT: Man, I can't believe you. You never learn anything…

EPHRAM (smiles): and why exactly ?

BRIGHT: because, man needs to have their space. Once you let a girl enter that space, you're screwed.

EPHRAM: Yeah, I don't know…

BRIGHT: You're helpless, you know that… (leaving)

(Ephram smiles. Still thinking.)

_Abbott's House_

(Amy goes to the kitchen getting something to drink. She meets Harold and Rose.)

ROSE: hi honey.

AMY: hi mom. (She goes to kiss her on the cheek and walks past Harold)

HAROLD: hi dear.

AMY (cold): hi.

(She goes towards the fridge, gets a bottle of water and drinks it.)

HAROLD: so you've been running?

AMY (distant) : obviously yeah.

HAROLD (sighs): so we're obviously not over this mad phase…

AMY: I don't know you tell me, dad.

HAROLD (sighs): Amy, stop acting like a child…

AMY: I will if you stop being this obsessive super-over protecting dad.

HAROLD: I don't need for a childish argument right now.

AMY: no really, I wanna know dad. Why are you being like this?

HAROLD: like what? Like a dad who just wants to protect his daughter of making the worse mistakes of her life? Because if this is what I'm doing, then I won't stop.

ROSE: come on Harold, I think you should let her doing what she thinks is right.

HAROLD: How can she think this is right for her?

AMY: fine. (She starts leaving the room)

HAROLD: don't just walk away like that. You wanted to start this so we're going to start. (she turns around to face him and sighs) I already told you what I think about this.

AMY: and I already told you I don't care. Just let me live, dad.

HAROLD: Come on, Amy. Stop being this drama queen. I know Ephram's got a huge influence on you but I thought you were wiser and definitely smarter now.

AMY: I'm tired of that dad. For once and for all, Ephram's out of the picture about that. The only thing he's doing is just accepting what I do, it's the only thing I expect from the people I love. He supports me, which is what you should be doing.

HAROLD: if I was sure you are not going to regret this later, I'd be more than glad to support you in your choices.

AMY: Dad, I'm sure of what I'm doing.

HAROLD: look at yourself, you're betting on a relationship which already ended no later than few months ago. It's going to repeat itself, you know it.

AMY: this time is totally different, there's no huge, life-changing secret kept from both of us by our dads.

HAROLD: Amy, it's not the point. Do you think you can build a strong relationship at eighteen? Especially you guys, considering your history?

AMY (mad): I'm sure we can. And that's actually what we're doing now. Our relationship is stronger, we're gonna live together and …

HAROLD (completely shocked): What?

AMY: you heard well dad, Ephram and I are going to live together.

HAROLD (laughs): do you really think I'm going to let that happen?

AMY (shouting): do what you want Dad, this is MY life, you can't stop this.

(She leaves the kitchen, letting a Harold completely shocked and a Rose, not so shocked actually)

HAROLD: can you tell me what just happened? I mean, did you hear that?

(ROSE smiles slightly, but Harold, too shocked by what just happened, didn't notice it)

_Brown and Abbott's family practice_

Ephram enters his dad's office. Andy is reviewing some files.

EPHRAM: Can we talk ?

ANDY (surprised): Yes. Sure.

EPHRAM (accusing): so, what are you doing ?

ANDY: I'm reviewing this file about this woman, she's…

EPHRAM: not right now. What do you think you're doing ?

ANDY : What do you mean 'What do you think I'm doing'

EPHRAM: I received the piano.

ANDY: you don't like it ?

EPHRAM: I'm returning it.

ANDY: Why ?

EPHRAM give his dad the You-know-exactly-why look.

ANDY : Ephram, no. Don't do this. Don't turn everything I do into a secret agenda to make you like me again.

EPHRAM: You couldn't help it, could you ? you couldn't let things work out themselves. You had to do something about it.

ANDY: Ephram…

EPHRAM: just when things were starting to get better between us.

ANDY: what exactly was getting better. We're not talking.

EPHRAM: yeah. So what ? you think things can magicly go back to normal ? it takes time. I told you I didn't want you to control my life. But no, you had to do something.

ANDY: I'm not trying to control your life. I thought you would need a piano to practice in A & M and you didn't have one… so I thought you could just use my help.

EPHRAM : But I don't want your help ! I don't need your help ! Don't you get it ?

ANDY : Yeah, I get it. But I still care about you and your future and I don't want you to mess this up just because you hate me... so please, accept this... not as an apology, just as a gift from someone who cares. (Ephram is thinking. Taking it all in.) Please.

(Andy looks at him telling him with his look to please think about this... After a while, Ephram nods as if to say 'Okay, i'll take it'. Just before leaving the offive, he turns back and says :

EPHRAM: Thank you.

(Andy smiles a little. There's maybe something to work on here... maybe there's hope for their relationship…)

(As Ephram's getting out of his dad's office, Harold comes in the waiting room, noticing him)

HAROLD (sarcasticly): Oh, Ephram, Hi, I'm glad you came by. Maybe you could explain to me what the hell you were thinking when you decided to move in with my daughter ?

EPHRAM (obviously surprised. Looking at his dad and Harold, completely amazed): What ? huh, no…how…what…

HAROLD: Yeah, exactly what I was thinking. First you make my daughter give up all her dreams and go to this ludicrous D-list university and now you're making her moving in with you. That is the cake…

EPHRAM: Wait, hold on, i didn't-

ANDY: Harold, maybe you should calm down…

HAROLD: I don't need to calm down, I think I'm having what I might call a justified emotion reaction…

ANDY: Well then, maybe you should go to your office as there are patients over here.

(Harold looks at the waiting room and sees a couple of patient, apparently really interested in the conversation)

HAROLD (quietly to ephram): Would you come to my office, please ?

EPHRAM (a little scared): sure.

As they enter the office :

EPHRAM (trying to explain): Dr Abbott, i didn't make your daughter doing anything especially made her going to A&M and about living with her, i never said-

HAROLD: Think a little with your tiny little brain if you do have one, do you ever think my poor little girl's gonna be happy with you at A&M? You already broke up with her once, do you think this time would be different? And once again, she'll end up heartbroken

EPHRAM(hurt but trying to hide it): i have nothing to do with her decision about A&M, Dr Abbott, I swear, I didn't even know she was planning to go until she filled the paper.

HAROLD: maybe but i'm sure you haven't tried to prevent her from making this mistake, have you?

EPHRAM: I didn't have a say in this, and i don't think this is my decision to make, nor yours, Dr Abbott. You know your daughter, and when she has an idea on her mind, she keeps it like hell-

HAROLD: what i do know is that she can sacrifice herself for a guy, for you. She did it more than once, and she's doing it again.

EPHRAM: Dr. Abbott, She's sure she's doing the right thing and she is happy with the decision she made. And I really love her, I hope you know it. I want her to be happy and I won't let her sacrifice her dreams. So i guess you have to trust her and trust me by the way. I'm sure she's doing what she thinks is good for her, i guess this is the most important thing you have to consider.

HAROLD: (pause, obviously, Ephram speech had an effect on Harold) i guess you're right even if it does irritate me to say it. Sometimes, I have to remind myself that she's not my little girl anymore, she's this strong woman now, (smiling) just like her mother. And I do know, for some reasons, she loves you and that you love her too.

EPHRAM: And about the living together, we never really…

HAROLD: I think you're right, that's her decision to make and maybe I should be happy now that you'll always be there for her, watching her for me.

(Ephram smiles and starts to leave)

HAROLD: But don't ever forget i'm watching you, if you ever hurt her again, I'm going to make you feel pain you've never felt before on your-

EPHRAM: I got it.

HAROLD: take care of her.

EPHRAM(serious): i will.

(he smiles and leaves, closing the door behind him. Harold and Andy stnads there, looking at the door)

ANDY(smiling, proud): that's my boy.

(Harold sighs and goes to his office)

_Ephram and Bright's Place_

Ephram is getting into his appartment, still a little troubled about the day he just had. He's relieved to finally be home. He looks at the piano, smiling, as he gets to his room. As he enters, he sees Amy, sitting on his bed.

AMY (looks at him): We need to talk.


	18. This is it

**Chapter 18 : This is It**

EPHRAM (surprised): Amy, what are you doing here?

AMY (talking really fast): You told me you'd call me this morning and you didn't and I was okay with that first because I don't wanna be this creepy obsessive girlfriend that i'm normally not, but then I realised I wasn't okay with that, and I started freaking out because I thought you wanted to break it off since I kinda told you about this stupid idea of living together and I freaked out more realising you weren't calling me so I came to see you and talk to you but you weren't here, so I waited for you. But then I thought that maybe I really creeped you out and that you might be at the airport by now buying a ticket for London or Paris or -

EPHRAM (slightly laughs): Amy? It's okay, I'm here.

AMY: yeah I can see that. Look I'm sorry about the "living together" thing, I know I shouldn't have talked about it in a first place, I don't know why I did talk about it. And in the middle of a fight with my dad, I kinda told him we're gonna live together and I thought you might heard it by my stupid brother and I thought you freaked out even more. God, I don't know what to say, I mean I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, actually I realise I shouldn't come ( she nervously laughs and he smiles) because I feel like a fool right now and I kinda prove you that I'm this creepy obsessive girlfriend that I don't wanna be because I don't wanna lose you. But don't worry I made everything up, I already called A&M and they told me I'm gonna share a room with a punk chinese/jewish girl. (She sighs) Ephram, I don't want us to get problem, I'm already ruining everything.

Ephram (smiles): you're right.

AMY (upset): am I?

EPHRAM: yeah, I think there's gonna be a problem to live together if you're already gonna live with a punk chinese/jewish girl, … am I the only one to think it's kinda weird this chinese/jewish thing. (He smiles)

AMY (relieved): what?

EPHRAM: I said if you're gonna live with that creepy girl, I-

AMY: I got that part. But I mean, you're serious about living with me?

EPHRAM: Yeah…

AMY: so I didn't scare you even if i totally freaked out on you?

EPHRAM: no, I guess you didn't.

AMY: so why did you let me go on and on with the pathetic speech I gave you 5 minutes ago instead of just telling me this?

EPHRAM(jokingly): because you're funny when you're freaking out for absolutely no reason.

AMY(sighs): I hate you, you know that. And you're lucky that I decided to stop hitting people because right now I do wanna hit you.

EPHRAM: I know. And by the way, if I didn't call you today it's because I was too busy trying to escape from your dad's claws.

AMY: oh god, what did he say? You okay?

EPHRAM: it was cool, a little bit weird, but cool though, I mean as cool as everything involving your dad can be.

(Amy goes to hug him, feeling relieved and happy as well by his decision.)

EPHRAM: You know, I was thinking today about all those things that were going wrong in my life (pause) my future… my dad… and I realised… you're like the only thing having complete sense to me right now. So maybe it's crazy, but I don't really care. So, if your offer's still on –

AMY (smiling tenderly): I love you. (She kisses him, when they break the kiss they hug emotionally, relieved and happy to be together)

EPHRAM (smiling): I guess this is a yes?

AMY: you sure you want this?

EPHRAM: this is what I want, Amy. You - us together. I'm sure of that. (She smiles, happy) I'm even ready to bear your snoring and hitting-

AMY: I don't snore!

EPHRAM: oh yes you do. But since I love you, I'm okay with that. (They smile) but about the hitting part-

AMY: don't worry I'm working on it.

_Bright and Ephram's appartment, few days later_

(Hannah and Bright are sitting in the same chair, fighting as usual for the remote, as Ephram and Amy are sweetly cuddling on the couch.)

BRIGHT: give me the remote! I don't wanna watch your stupid show for the third time in less than a week.

HANNAH: it's not stupid, it's funny.

BRIGHT: maybe in your world…

HANNAH: so no tv show is watchable to you if there's no sexy under-dressed blond girl included in the story…

BRIGHT: no, (pointing at tv) that girl is nice ! but I don't see why she has to wear those huge pyjamas all the time… I don't see the point.

HANNAH : it's Scrubs…

BRIGHT: and ?

HANNAH smiles.

BRIGHT: what ?

(Ephram and Amy laugh, watching them, playing with each other's hand)

AMY: when are you gonna stop bickering? First it's about the carrots, then the pillow and now the channel? You guys know you look like an old couple.

HANNAH: I like old couple, I think they're sweet.

BRIGHT: which part do you prefer? The part in which i'm supposed to feed you or the part you're supposed to buy new teeth?

HANNAH(laughing): shut up!

EPHRAM: you know, she's right. Do you realise you've been fighting the whole night. This is not exactly what I usually qualify as a "new happy couple".

HANAH: we are a happy couple, aren't we?

BRIGHT: yeah. But now we're not the newest new happy couple, your friends over here (pointing Ephram and Amy, cuddling) stole our prize. It's like one day you're in the spotlight and the next you are replaced by someone else. Life's cruel.

HANNAH: but i guess this will be over and we're gonna be the new happy couple again when you guys are gonna go. Speaking of, when do you guys leave?

EPHRAM: 3 weeks I think (looks at Amy, she nods)

BRIGHT: 3 weeks? Dude, it's like tomorrow! When you were gonna tell me?

EPHRAM: actually i told you yesterday, when you were watching "Sex and the City".

HANNAH: you're watching "Sex and the City"? i didn't know you were so slissy.

BRIGHT: anyway, i wasn't listening, but now i did hear you. Dude i didn't even show you all the thing i wanted like my hair dresser, the strippers-

AMY: hold on, did you say strippers?

BRIGHT: no I said flippers.

HANNAH: yeah, I think you should shut up now, you're making it even worse.

(They laugh. Ephram and Amy look at each other, nodding)

AMY: Speaking of, Ephram and I have something to tell you guys.

HANNAH: don't say you're pregnant, don't say you're pregnant.

AMY: I'm not pregnant. But it's something as important-

HANNAH(to Ephram): don't say you're pregnant!

(Ephram looks at her)

EPHRAM : definitely not pregnant

AMY: Nobody's pregnant here. Why are you even talking about pregnancy? (pause) Look, what we were trying to say before all this pregnant interruption is that Ephram and I decided…to move in together. (Turns to Ephram, smiling)

BRIGHT(shocked): oh my god!

HANNAH(happily surprised): Oh my god! This is so momentous!

(Hannah screams and jumps on Amy to hugs her, extremely happy for Amy, still smiling. Bright and Ephram are watching their girlfriend overly excited)

BRIGHT looks at Ephram.

EPHRAM: I know what you think.

BRIGHT : Hey, I'm not saying anything…but…

EPHRAM: here it comes…

BRIGHT : No, man, I mean, It's your life, your call… are you sure about this ?

EPHRAM : (smiling, watching Amy) I don't know but I don't really care...

(Back to Hannah and Amy)

HANNAH: this is so romantic, it's like you're this real couple now, you're taking THE huge step in your relationship proving your fond attachment and devotion for each other-

(Back to Ephram and Bright)

Bright: God! I don't know if you realise what you're doing, bro. You're gonna live with my sister. (Pause) what about the snoring?

EPHRAM (smiling, still looking at her): i think it's cute.

BRIGHT: You're definitely lost me on this… anyway, i'm happy for you guys.

EPHRAM: thanks. And don't worry, we can still have our quality time together-

BRIGHT: with the strippers?

EPHRAM: i don't think so, but the flipper sounds good.

(Amy turns to Ephram and smiles at him. He gives her a smile back. They look at each other, knowing exactly what the other feels.)

HANNAH: you know next year, it could be us Bright. Try to be prepared.

BRIGHT: what? Look, i don't know if-

AMY (to Ephram): so i guess they took it pretty well.

EPHRAM: you kidding? Have you seen Hannah jumping all around like a little rabbit?

AMY: on the other hand, Bright was a little more concerned.

EPHRAM: you know, commitment and all, he doesn't get the concept.

(They smile and kiss)

BRIGHT: woho, hold on. You're gonna live together it means you're gonna pretty much all the time to be all over each other and make-

AMY: Bright !

BRIGHT: cookies! I was gonna say make cookies! (Hannah gives him a look as Ephram and Amy go towards Ephram's room) Okay maybe not.

_Ephram's room_

(Back to Ephram and Amy, laying next to each other on his bed, fingers intertwine as they stay silent for a moment)

AMY: so I think we'll have to figure some things out, I mean finding the flat, moving out in order to move in you know; and of course it'll involve the invasion of the boxes and all.

EPHRAM: yeah I guess you're right. (He looks at his bedroom) god I can't believe I have to move out again. Remember I struggled to build that closet (pointed the closet) and now I'm leaving and I'll have to build another one.

AMY: well if I remember correctly, I think you struggled and I built the closet, the drawer, the shelves, the-

EPHRAM: well you didn't have to remind me. (They laugh) you know, we spent these past few weeks worrying, obsessing and talking about moving in, I figured we can put that apart only for tonight don't you think?

AMY (smiling): I think you're right. And what do you think?

EPHRAM: I don't know maybe…(he leans towards her and kisses her)

(Fade to black)


	19. A new Life

_**Chapter 19 : A new Life**_

_Bright's place, morning_

It's move day. There's boxes everywhere.

Bright is in charge of putting the boxes in the car and apparently enjoying his responsibility. Amy's arriving at the appartment and smiles a little when she passes by Bright and Hannah…

HANNAH: Bright, just tell me where I put the box, I don't feel my fingers anymore…

BRIGHT: wait, I'm looking for the perfect place…

HANNAH: there's only two boxes in the car…

_Ephram's room_

EPHRAM's packing his last things when Amy arrives, a little teary.

AMY: hey.

EPHRAM (turns back): hey. (he goes to kiss her good morning. Noticing she's sad.) You okay?

(she nods sadly)

EPHRAM: how it was with your mom and dad?

AMY: intense.

EPHRAM: you cried?

AMY: no…

EPHRAM: okay. So i guess your eyes are red because you smoked pot before coming here-

AMY: okay, maybe i cried a little.

(AMY tears running through her cheek. Ephram sadly smiles and goes to hug her, stroking her hair trying to sooth her.)

AMY: i didn't know it'd be this hard.

(Ephram releases his hold to look into her eyes)

EPHRAM: look, it maybe a little late to change our mind since everything is almost packed but we don't have to do this if you're not ready -

(AMY nods and smiles, drying her tears.)

AMY: no, no… - i want this. No second thoughts.

EPHRAM: you sure?

(She nods and kisses him. They smile. Ephram closes and takes the last box.

EPHRAM (Looking all around his empty bedroom, sighing): so I guess this is it.

AMY (sighs): weird, huh?

EPHRAM: i dare to say it but I'm gonna miss living here and Bright too. God can't believe that came out.

AMY (slightly laughs): i know.

EPHRAM: yeah, and surprisingly i think i'm gonna miss my broken door too.

AMY: you know, you can play with the hammer and break our door too if you want. I'll love you anyway. (They laugh)

EPHRAM: I mean, this is the place where we used to hang out all the time and where we (shaking his head) - you know-where we got together again, i guess it's kind of a special place for us.

AMY (smiling): I know. But since we'll be living together now, there'll be lots of new memories for us, you know. (They smile and kiss)

EPHRAM (smiles): yeah, I know.

(They smile at each other.They stand there for a moment, not saying anything, just looking at the empty bedroom, holding their hands. They sigh.)

AMY: you go first. I'm waiting here.

(He smiles and leaves the bedroom, going outside to meet Bright's who's trying to put all the boxes in the car, He stays there, trying to figure out what to say to him. Bright turns around as Ephram attempts a smile)

EPHRAM : you want some help ?

BRIGHT (sighs, distant): No, I'm okay, I finally understood how to get this done (silence) so you ready?

EPHRAM: yeah. I think everything's been packed and broken by my hands so i guess this is it.

(Bright nods)

EPHRAM: and about the door, I kinda wanted to fix the hole I made when I tried to fix the handle but I made another hole, so I gave up. If the new roomate wants to -

BRIGHT: there'll be no other roomate. It's gonna be my private gym again.

EPHRAM: okay. (Pause. Silence) you know, i'm just 25 minutes from here, we'd still see-

BRIGHT: yeah but it's not the same.

EPHRAM (trying to lighten the mood): I know. But think about it: no more "broody time", more "Hannah's making-out night".

(BRIGHT nods, not saying a word, not even looking at him)

BRIGHT: you know dude, can't believe you're leaving. I'm gonna miss you.

EPHRAM: i know i'm so missable. Yeah, but it's not like we're not going to see each other anymore….Plus, I'm moving in with your sister so that makes it pretty sure we're gonna see each other…

(They laugh)

BRIGHT: yeah, about that…you know if she ever freaks out like hell on you and throws you a hand-saw and you don't wanna get home, my place's yours you know.

EPHRAM: thanks.

BRIGHT: come on, dude

(They hug manly. When Amy arrives.)

AMY: hey Bright, don't make my boyfriend coming out.

(They break the hug, laughing)

BRIGHT (to Amy): take care of him, okay?

EPHRAM: you know this is usually the part when you told me i have to take of your sister, not your sister takes care of me.

(they laugh)

BRIGHT: can't believe it: my best friend, my sister, living together under the same roof. It's quite weird you know.

AMY: how?

BRIGHT: i don't know. i mean you're moving in with your girlfriend who's your best friend's sister with who you were living. It's kinda-

EPHRAM: pathetic, i know. I'm not very popular around here.

BRIGHT: anyway guys, just remember: have fun, (pointing Amy) don't get pregnant (pointing Ephram) don't hurt my sister, and come to see me every week and everything's gonna be fine, okay.

EPHRAM: will do.

BRIGHT: bye dude.

EPHRAM: you know we're gonna see each other in like 2 hours since you're helping us moving in.

BRIGHT: yeah but it's more melodramatic…

(They laugh)

AMY : okay, I'm gonna go take some food for tonight.

BRIGHT: (suddenly feeling better with the idea of eating) I'll come with you.

(They laugh. Amy and Bright go back to the appartement)

(Ephram is adjusting the last boxes in the car when rather suddenly, Delia comes to hug him from behind. Andy following her a beat behind)

EPHRAM (returning Delia's hug, smiling): hey! Didn't know you were coming! (Looking up at Andy)

DELIA: yeah it's a surprise! I convinced dad to come here, look I brought you a present. (She hands him a framed picture of the three of them.) You put it in your flat and like that it'll be like we're with you.

EPHRAM (smiling): Thanks Delia. You made it?

DELIA: yeah and dad helped me.

(Ephram looks up to Andy and smile)

ANDY: well when she says "help her to do it" she means buying the furniture and stuff like that.

EPHRAM: yeah I figured. You might be a world famous surgeon, but you suck at hand-making stuff. Look what you're doing with food.

DELIA: he's right dad.

ANDY (offended): hey I've been improving! I can cook a decent salad…sometimes.

DELIA: you don't cook a salad, it's raw, it doesn't count, dad.

EPHRAM: anyway I'm glad you came. (Looks at Andy. Andy smiles)

ANDY (tearing up a little): well I guess we're gonna let you, you might be busy with all the things you have to do.

EPHRAM : yeah, thanks.

(They look at each other silently and at some point, they just smile, knowing what the other wants to say but can't right now.)

EPHRAM: (to delia) you know I won't be that far, we'll still have our ice-cream fest!

DELIA (smiling through her tears): really?

EPHRAM : Yeah.

(Amy arrives, food in hands)

AMY: ok, I did what I could but Bright would not let me take anything…bu I managed to take some bread… (seeing Andy and Delia) Oh, Hi Dr Brown, Hi Delia.

ANDY (smiles, obviously happy for his son): Okay, we're gonna leave you two. Good luck… with everything.

AMY: Thanks.

EPHRAM: Thank you. Bye dad. Bye Delia.

(Amy smiles sincerely watching Ephram making a huge step with his dad. Ephram smiles as Amy and he go into the car and drive away).

_Ephram and Amy's appartement, Few hours later._

(Apartment is a mess. full of boxes randomly stored. Hannah, Bright, Ephram and Amy are eating)

HANNAH (looking into the fridge): you realise you got nothing in your fridge, not even a piece of crackers…I don't want to sound like Bright but this is a little sad!

AMY: well if someone had let me take the chicken, we wouldn't have had to order pizza! (She shots an accusing look at Bright)

BRIGHT: what's wrong with pizza ?

HANNAH (smiles and wanting to change the subject to anything other than food): you know I think your flat's totally…cute.

BRIGHT: you mean besides all the boxes, the dust, the mess, the- (Hannah shoot him a glare) Hell yeah it's cute!

HANNAH: plus the neighbours seem cool.

BRIGHT (mouth full of pizza): well wait till they realise they got a piano player next door, they're gonna like hate him in like a week, hearing him play all day long. I'll give them like 3 days before they hit their wall with their broom to make him stop.

(They laugh.)

HANNAH : well, we probably should go, you guys have probably want to do some cleaning and stuff and stay together… plus, it's really late.

BRIGHT: what ! hey, I'm not finished over here…

AMY : you can take the pizza, Bright !

BRIGHT : Oh yeah ? (taking the box) cool… (but doesn't move)

HANNAH: Bright ?

BRIGHT : (distracted by pizza) huh ?

HANNAH: come on, you got your pizza now we can go.

BRIGHT : Oh yeah…

(She grabs him and leads him to the door)

_Ephram and amy's appartement, midnight_

(Later. Amy finishes sorting some stuff of a box and when she's done, she looks all around her at the apartment. There's still many boxes and the apartment seems messier than before…)

AMY (sighing deeply): Kill me now. (She falls on the mattress, followed by Ephram)

EPHRAM: yeah, maybe we should try the 'I should not possess anything' thing… that would help

(They smile too tired to laugh. Fingers intertwined they remain silent for a moment, contemplating)

AMY: So here we are. You realise it's done ? We live together now, it's official. It's like a new fresh beginning.

EPHRAM (whispering): yeah… (he looks at her) are you scared?

AMY: not even a little. Well it might be because I'm too tired but surprisingly, this feels totally natural. What about you ?

EPHRAM: No, not at all. This is my home. (Smiling, looking deeply into her eyes) This is where I belong.

(They smile. He gently puts a hand on her cheek leans in to kiss her, a sweet, intense, emotional kiss. After they break the embrace, Amy rests her head on Ephram's chest. And they remain like that, relishing the moment and contemplating the new life they're starting to live. Together.)

THE END

------------

_Please review !_

_We hope you liked our fanfic. We hope season 4 is good for ephramy !_

_See you for another fanfic._


End file.
